50 First One-Shots!
by reira-sama
Summary: A collection of 50 one-shots containing my OCs and Shizuo! This is a side story to Battered Affection. Shizuo/oc
1. Chapter 1

"Your not serious."

Her boss, Kondou-san, threw the pink frilly short dress in her direction. She glared at it with an awkward blush. No way did he expect her to wear _that_.

"Our customer frequency is getting low. Someone needs to be out there handing these out." He handed her a neat pile of fliers, all of them promoting the cafe.

"Then why can't you hire someone to do it?!"

He shook his head. "I'm already paying you, why do I need to pay someone else?"

She growled under her breath. "Then why do you get one of the other employee's to do it!"

"I can't afford raising _everyone's_ pay!" He countered with a smirk.

She paused, gripping the objectifying dress tightly in her palm. "Fine.."

* * *

It just barely fit her. It was beyond too tight for her interests. Not to mention the obnoxiously hot pink maid outfit called all kinds of attention to her. It had a low v-neck sweetheart neckline, puffy shoulders, and the hem was too frilly. The short dress stopped mid-thigh and had a large red bow that tied around her waist.

She looked like an idiot.

But it was for the money.

Many men, and eventual women had snatched up the flyers she was handing out.

The one thing she didn't want was for Shizuo to see her like this. Anita had no idea how'd he react. What was worse was that she was in Sunshine 60, the place her boyfriend would come by most oftenly within the day.

_Crash!_

A vending machine was hurled across the street. Soon enough a sprinting middle aged man ran away as fast as he could. Many people cleared the area as Shizuo growled.

Tom was walking calmly behind him, a wad of money in his hand. He counted it briefly before shoving it into his pocket. The older man bumped into his bodyguard's back. He stumbled a few steps away before looking for what stopped the blonde in the first place.

There, stood both Anita and Shizuo, staring at each other in shock.

"S-Shizuo-" She stopped, her face as red as fire before the man before her proceeded his way to her. Silently, he hefted her over his right shoulder, causing her to drop her flyers to the sidewalk.

Briefly, the ex-bartender looked over to his boss. "I'm taking my break."

And with that, he quickly walked into the sea of crowded people, leaving his confused boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinra continued to stare at the invitation that was placed neatly in the palm of his hand.

[What's wrong?] Came the PDA, it's screen positioned in front of his face. Grinning from ear to ear, he showed her the nicely decorated invitation. The body gently took the paper before the black smoke that leaves what's left of her neck enlarged into a puffy cloud.

"It came through the mail today!" The underground doctor chirped happily.

Celty retracted her arm back to her chest, typing onto her touchable PDA. She showed the message towards her lover excitedly.

[Please tell me we're going?!]

* * *

Mikado looked nervously at the invitation. Reluctantly sighing, he pulled out his phone, the intention to call up his girlfriend.

* * *

Izaya sorted through his mail, pausing as soon as his eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny. Pulling the card out, he stared at it, almost confused. His secretary, who was quietly tapping down on her laptop, looked over at him upon the lack of hearing shifting of papers.

"What is it?" She asked blankly, not an ounce of concern in her voice as she turned back towards her work.

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he sang to her childishly. "Seems we're going for a trip, Namie-chan~!"

* * *

Anita tilted her head in confusion as she took out her mail. A blonde head curiously looked over her shoulder, looking at what was in between her fingers. It was a card, gold with black italic font. She read the card out loud.

"You and two other people of your choice are officially invited to the Ryokan Onsen of Tokyo. Your stay will be entirely paid for, this is for a limited time of within the next two days."

Shizuo blinked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "So your invited to some fancy hot-spring?"

"Correction." Anita smiled up at him brightly. "You, me, and Noah are invited to some fancy hot-spring!"

"Eh?" He blinked.

* * *

"We're here!" Noah beamed happily.

Anita was equally as happy before she turned to cab driver. She blinked as she noticed the driver had already sped off down the road. Shizuo caught up to her, fists shoved into his pockets as he let out a dragged out sigh.

"I already paid." He stated, seeing her confused look.

Giving him a small smile, she locked her arm with his while holding her son's hand.

"Let's go!" Anita grinned, as well a Noah.

Upon entering the inn, Anita heard a distinctive voice in the background.

"Ani-chan~!" The raven haired informant grinned happily, hugging the short woman from behind. He ignored Shizuo's angry glares as he hugged her tighter. "I didn't know you were coming here~!"

"Onii-chan!" Noah beamed, earning a hand ruffling through his choppy hair.

"Flea..." Shizuo hissed, yanking Anita from the other man's grip. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!"

Anita pinched the bartender's side, causing him to look in her direction. She glared at him before turning towards Izaya. "Did you also get a free invitation?"

He nodded, smirking at Shizuo. A woman Anita did not recognize entered the scene with a scowl. "Can we just get our rooms now."

He perked, finally realizing that she was there with the entire time. He looked as if he were about to say something when-

"Anita-san? Shizuo? I-Izaya? Namie-san?!" Shinra's voice yelped, as if surprised. Silently trailing after them was Celty, her yellow helmet settled on her neck. She hurriedly typed on her PDA, shoving it in everyone's view when done.

[Did you guys all get an invitation also?]

Shizuo nodded, frowning slightly. "It kind of seems like a set up."

"Or just a coincidence?" Anita shrugged, grasping Noah's hand. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to enjoy my time here."

[Shizuo's right, it does seem like something has been planned.]

Anita rubbed her temple. "Well, if it is a set up, they can _set it up_ tomorrow." She turned, rushing towards the counter so she may get a room.

His hand had a firm grasp on the back of her collar, stopping her from moving any further. "Where do you think you're going."

She gave him a mild glare. "Let me go." She said grumpily.

"Make me." The blonde countered with a tiny smirk.

"H-Heiwajima-san?" Came a quiet, soft voice. "Everyone?" It said again. "What are you doing here?"

Breaking their glaring contest away to look at the new arrivals, there stood Anri Sonohara and Mikado Ryuugamine. Anita blinked, as well as Noah and Shizuo.

"What was your name again?" He asked blankly. "Smooth.." Anita cooed behind him.

"Anri Sonohara." The teenage girl says embarrassingly.

[Anri? Mikado? Did you also got invited to this place?]

The young couple nodded.

"Can we go in now, Mommy?" Noah whined, tugging at her belt around her hips.

"Well, we _would,_ but the big scary boogeyman is holding me captive!" Pouted Anita.

Shizuo twitched in annoyance. He loomed over her shoulder with a scary expression. "What'd you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "I said I would like to go in now."

"No."

"Other people are going in!" She whined, face-palming as she pointed a finger in the direction of the counter. There, in fact, stood a young couple handing in their invitations to the old woman behind the counter. It was a boy the same height as Mikado, though he had blonde hair. The girl beside him was shorter with col black hair that cupped her face.

"M-Masaomi?" Came the stuttering voice of Mikado. Said boy snapped his head around from hearing his name. Finally his eyes landed onto the large group of people blocking the entrance. For a moment, he paled, before breaking into a wide grin. "Mikado!"

* * *

After finally convincing the group that it would be fine to go in, Anita was lounging comfortably in the steamy water. The water risen until her cleavage, as it did for the other women relaxing.

"Ahh.." She sighed, opening her eyes. "I can get used to this! Right Celty?"

The headless woman leaned back against the cobber stone wall of the onsen, her shoulders slumping as if she agreed. Anri was at the other side of her, sighing contently. Saki had wondered off by herself, leaving Namie to sit across from them looking at the ceiling with disinterest. The Latina cleared her throat, getting the other woman's attention briefly.

"So, you and Izaya, huh?" She teased.

She grimaced, as if thoroughly disgusted. "You have it wrong. Orihara is just my boss, he offered to give me a higher pay if I had come with him."

Anita blinked. "Really?"

The dark haired female nodded, scowl still in place. "I only have one love."

The tanner woman smiled. "That's great." She then turned to Anri with a widen devious smirk that could probably compete with one of Izaya's. "So what about you and what's-his-face?!"

The teenager blushed.

* * *

On the other side, the males side to be precise, was completely different from the girl's side.

"-You must go over there and claim your woman!"

"W-what!" Shizuo felt his face heat up significantly.

Kida placed an arm around his shoulders on the right side, Shinra to the left. "Kida-kun is right Shizuo! You must go over there and claim Anita if you're so miserable over here!"

"I never said I was miserable over here." Shizuo said roughly. "I just don't like the fact that I'm in the same water as that _FLEA!"_

"Which is exactly why you should claim your woman tonight so you may feel more at peace in the morning!" Kida added with a cautious smile.

Despite the Onsen being quite big, the men were all crowding around Shizuo, all with eager looks on their faces. Mikado, who was beside Noah and Izaya sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Ano.. I don't think that's such a great idea. The women might get mad.." He said nervously, raising his hands up in defense.

"Nonsense Mikado-kun!" Shinra chirped happily. "I'm sure my precious Celty would be delighted if I were to sweep her off her feet from there!"

"Oh~" Izaya hummed, smirk in place. "Why don't you try it then?"

"I will!" Shinra nodded happily, getting up from the steamy water quickly.

Covering himself with a towel wrapped around his waist, he strutted out the door happily.

Moments later he came back with a bruise on his face. No one questioned him, not even Noah.

"Now that that's solved-"

"Uh.." Anita said, covering her eyes as she entered the males section. She was wearing a fluffy towel wrapped around her body, another towel grasped into her other hand. "Sorry to interrupt!"

Kida grinned as he whispered towards Shizuo. "Looks like it's your lucky day!"

The other blonde cleared his throat as he felt the temperature in his body heat up 10 degrees. "A-Anita-"

Said woman uncovered her eyes, glancing at Shizuo. "Ah, well, I just need someone right now."

At that, Shizuo's face red into a rosy red. He stood up from the water, revealing _everything_ subconsciously. The Latina gaped, cupping eyes once again. She nearly screeched. "I meant Noah!"

The small boy, who was swimming near Izaya, perked. He jumped up from the Onsen as Shizuo grumbled, sinking back into the water.

Anita wrapped her son with the towel in her hand before taking his hand and leaving the male section.

"Bye Ani-chan~!" Izaya waved with a sing-song voice. Anita gave a lazy wave before closing the door behind her.

Shinra patted his friend on the back. "It's alright, our women cannot resist our chivalrous charms for long!"

"Shut up." Shizuo hissed.

The informant, now across from his nemesis laughed tauntingly. "Shizu-chan can't even simply seduce his girlfriend! Who knows, maybe Ani-chan will come to me since she's not physically satisfied!"

The blonde tensed, glaring daggers at his high school enemy.

"_I-ZA-YA!_"

* * *

Something felt weird. Was she missing something of importance? No. She couldn't be. Getting up from her tatami mat, she glanced around. The rooms -just as the hot-springs- were separated between women and men.

That also meant Noah was with the men.

Walking towards the door, she slid it open, letting a cool breeze of the night air into the tatami room. Some of the girls shivered and Anita quickly exited before they could be awoken. Slipping on sandals offered by the kind Ryokan owners, she sneaked to the other side of the inn-like hotel. She froze upon seeing someone standing outside the fusuma sliding doors.

Relaxing after she caught a glimpse unruly blonde hair, she walked closer. "Shizuo?"

He was sitting on the small deck, half-finished cigarette placed between two fingers. He blew a cloud of smoke to the side, blinking quickly. "Anita? What are you doing here?"

"I was just going for a walk." She gave him a sheepish look.

"Liar." He took another drag of his cancer-stick before tossing it and crushing it under his right foot. Coffee brown eyes met with chocolate brown. "Your here to check up on Noah."

She grinned sheepishly before placing her index finger over her lips. "Shh.."

He rolled his eyes as he held out a hand. She looked at him curiously. "Are you coming or what." She placed her smaller hand in his as he lead her to the room. Sliding a fusuma door open, he moved aside so she may take a look.

She smiled as she saw Noah cuddled up cutely to Shinra, who in return was snoring loudly. Shizuo sighed, looming over her shoulder and tugging her hand lightly.

"He's been like that since he came into the room." He said with a slight smile. "There, you happy?"

"Very." She grinned, letting the ex-bartender to lead her out and slid the door close.

"I'll walk you back-" He started, but stopped suddenly after he felt her stop in her tracks.

"No." She shook her head. "That's not the only thing I came hear for."

Looking at her curiously, Shizuo let her drag him to an unknown destination. Soon enough, they entered an unoccupied Washitsu room. Surprisingly enough, there was already a tatami bed present.

Shizuo blinked, obviously oblivious to her intention. She turned around abruptly, the material of his robe in her fists as she leaned up. Blushing, she was too short to reach his lips, instead she had only reached the tip of his chin.

Shizuo chuckled warmly as he felt a light peck on his chin. He shook his head before practically throwing her onto the bed. Within a split second he was towering over her, pressing a firm mouth against hers.

She gasped in surprise before wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Somewhere outside the room the couple occupied, Izaya held a video camera by a window, peering in as he chuckled.

"-S-Shizu.._oh__!_"

His smirk widen.

"Perfect blackmail, Shizu-chan~!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was just a cough. That was it. Nothing more- she told herself.

Sniffling, she dragged her feet to the next table. The customer looked at her warily as she coughed into her elbow.

"Uhm, are you alright?" The customer asked.

Anita blinked, pulling out her notepad and a pen. "Yeah, what do you want." She asked blankly.

The customer scratched his head before quietly ordering. She copied it down before dragging her feet once more to the kitchen. Her boss glanced at her before shaking his head.

"Anita." He called out, she slowly turned to him, agitation in her eyes.

"What." She grumbled.

"Go home." He said with a sigh. "Your sick and your coughing all over the place."

"But-"

"_Go._"

"..Fine."

* * *

Walking out in the cold, she shivered as she hugged her coat closer to her. Noah wasn't finished with school for another 4 hours. Having no choice but to go home as her boss had said, she frowned.

She _wasn't_ sick.

She passed by the familiar Russian sushi restaurant and a familiar bartender suite. Her boyfriend noticed her ignore him as she walked by.

"Oi." He watched her stop, glancing at him with the look of death.

He neared her, watching her features more closely. She had dark bags under her eyes, flushed cheeks, and a stressed look on her face. "Your sick."

"No I'm not-" She was interrupted by her own cough. Even her voice sounded nasally as she sniffled.

"I'm walking you home." He said as he walked forward.

"It's just a cough." She said grumpily as she stopped in her tracks, refusing to be walked home.

He grunted, rolling his eyes before grasping her hand and pulling her forward. She dragged her feet in a painfully slow manner as she gritted her teeth.

Muffling an aggravated growl behind pursed lips, he turned, scooping her into his arms. He carried her bridle style to their apartment silently ignoring her angry protests.

* * *

"Here."

They were currently in his apartment. She was wrapped in warm fluffy sheets that smelt of his cologne against her will. He had tied the blanket tightly around her, a knot holding her in place. He was sitting in front of her, a tea spoon filled with red medicine syrup. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth, letting him sheath the spoon into her cavern. Her face heated up as he stared at her gulp it down. She grimaced at the awful bitter aftertaste. He chuckled, lightly pinching her nose. She stuck out her tongue at him as he held up a glass of water.

"It will take the taste away." He stated before bringing the cup to his lips.

She gaped at him. "Now that's just cruel-"

His lips met with hers in a open mouth kiss, stopping her sentence. She felt her eyes widen as he spilled the water into her mouth. Shutting her eyes tightly, she swallowed quickly. He pulled away for a moment as she blinked up at him. He gently pecked her lips before getting up and leaving the room. She gave a frustrated look as she blushed.

Minutes went by and she heard shifting of pots and pans in the nearby kitchen before a sink faucet was turned on and off, the handle squeaking quietly. She rolled off the bed, landing on the hardwood floor with a loud "ouff" and light thud. She tried desperately to get on her feet, the blanket restricting her movements. Finally, she decided on rolling there since her plan had failed miserably. She made it to the door before realizing she had a problem. The door entrance was vertical, while she was laid down horizontally.

White socks made their way to her line of vision. She heard a grumbled "Idiot" before she was forcibly hefted off the ground like a log and tossed gently onto the bed.

"Can you seriously tell me the point of this bondage?!"

He towered over her, her wrapped body between his knees, two palms slammed down on either side of her head. She looked up at him angrily. He was wearing a white apron and a long sleeved cotton shirt.

"Knowing you, you'd obviously try to pull something like this. You need rest."

She looked away from him, puffy out her cheeks. "I'm gonna get you sick, ya know."

"My body's a lot stronger than yours." He grunted as he pulled away, walking back out. He stopped by the frame of the door, giving her a sidelong glance. "Don't move."

He left, closing the door behind him, leaving her to her own silence.

"Don't move." She mimicked in a low voice.

* * *

He had finally returned after what felt like an hour. He had a wooden tray with a bowl presented on it, laying beside it was a spoon. He set the tray on the bed momentarily as he positioned Anita into a sitting position, making her lean on the head board. He sat in front of her with a light tint of pink in his cheeks, the tray now on his lap as he shifted closer to her. He stirred the green soup with the spoon before pulling out a scoop. He gently blew on it before taking her chin between his fingers.

She opened her mouth wide enough for the spoon to slip in and the soup to slither down her throat. She gulped, smiling slightly as she let him feed her.

"Leek soup, in case you were wondering." He stated after a moments silence.

She smiled warmly at him before he slipped another spoon full into her mouth. She swallowed before speaking.

"You know, I-" He pushed the spoon into her mouth, making her gulp it down before glaring at him.

"I was speakin-" He pushed another spoon. She grumbled to herself as he stared at her almost expressionless, with the exception of the light twitch of the eyebrow.

Soon enough the bowl of soup was finished and Shizuo had left the room to set it aside. Moments later he came back minus the apron and was sitting behind her, untying her bondage. She slipped out of the blankets, finally able to move her limps again. Before she could stretch completely, he laid down onto the bed, pulling her with him. Surprisingly, she complied.

She let him wrap strong arms around her, his nose nuzzling into her hair. She shut her eyes as he brushed her hair out of her slightly sweaty face with his fingers. Her eyes then snapped open, a look of surprise evident in her features.

"What?" He asked, now alarmed.

"Noah!"


	4. Chapter 4

He was getting bullied. She knew it too, though he had denied it furiously. The money she'd give to him for lunch at times was mysterious being stolen. She knew it also because the small boy would come back from school with at least two dollar change.

She had told the school about what was recently happening. They had promised to do something about it yet nothing changed. In fact, the bruises and scratches he'd come home with were getting bigger as well as his foul mood.

It was time to take action.

She went to his school during lunch, and in plain view, a middle school student had took his money and pushed him to the ground. Before the much taller and stronger boy could do anymore, Anita had pushed the kid away from hers. She had done the action a little too roughly and the boy had fallen on his knees.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to be too-"

The boy stared at her with watery eyes before breaking out into loud wails. He scurried to his feet before running off.

"That was amazing Mommy!" Noah had exclaimed with awe.

Feeling bad, Anita rubbed her temple with annoyance. "Noah, you know I didn't mean-" She stopped upon seeing her son's wide eyes.

She sighed, not saying more as she ruffled his hair. Tomorrow she would apologize to the boy.

* * *

Arriving at his school once again, the boy who had been bullying Noah was there at the school entrance. Beside him were two older men with blank expressions.

She neared the boy cautiously. "Uh hi.. I wanted to apologize-"

"That's _her__!_" The boy said with a shrill voice. The tall men perked, their blank faces transmitting into angry looks.

"Hey, you're the bitch pushing my bro?" The man shoved her to the ground.

The other man, who looked a couple years younger than the first grinned. His foot sharply collided with her stomach, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

Slowly, she tried to raise herself off the ground. The man shoved her once again to the ground, no sympathy in his eyes. Anita felt another foot to her abdomen harshly.

Silently, the men walked away with the boy trailing behind them with a smirk. Before the boy left, he stopped by Anita. His foot sharply collided with her cheek, causing her to gasp in pain.

They left. She picked herself up from the ground, holding her now purple cheekbone.

* * *

He was wondering aimlessly behind his boss, cigarette balanced between two lips. From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Noah sitting on the sidewalk, probably coloring in the notebook he had in front to a cafe.

"Hey Tom," He called to his boss. The older man looked over at him with curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking my break." He said, leaving the other man to wave off at his retreating back.

Reaching his girlfriend's son, he plucked the cigg from his lips. He tossed the disposal to the side before calling to him.

"Hey kid," He cooed.

The small boy did not look up at him as he patted the space beside him. The older man complied with small curiosity as he looked over his shoulder. He was drawing a picture of a stick-woman with water droplets running down her cheeks.

Before he could speak, Noah did it for him. "Shizuo-dono?"

"Hm?"

"Could you beat up some people for me?"

What?

Shizuo raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Eh?"

"Please," The boy's brown eyes watered. "I'm too little to do it myself."

"Are some kids bugging you?"

Noah shook his head. "There was one, but he bugs other kids now." He paused as some tears slipped down his flushed cheeks. "His brothers hurted Mommy though."

Grazing over his misuse of the word "hurt", his expression became grim. "What?"

Noah now looked at him. "Every time Mommy picks me up, they always hurt her now!"

Shizuo said nothing as he got up from his crouching position. His fists bawled up before he shoved them into his pockets. He entered the cafe, ignoring the jingle of bells as he opened the door. His eyes immediately spotted curly black hair.

"Oi!" He called out to her.

Anita seemed to sigh before she turned around to meet infuriated coffee brown eyes. The blonde made his way to her, and as if to confirm his thoughts, he saw the purple bruise under her eye.

"What the _fuck_ is that." He demanded, pointing a finger at her face.

"That's rude Shizuo, and just because I used a new eyeliner." She joked with a humorous snort.

"Shut up." He growled. "Noah told me what happened."

"It nothing, Shizuo. I just fell-"

"Fell my ass! Who the fuck did that to you?!"

"Just drop it." She snapped.

"Like hell I will!" He snapped with double the force, glaring daggers at her.

She glared back at him with just as much venom. "Shizuo, _drop it._"

"_No._"

"Excuse me," Came her boss's firm voice. "You both are disturbing the customers."

"_Shut up!_" The couple said in sync.

* * *

He followed her the next day. Reluctantly, she allowed him to tag along when she was picking Noah up. Once again, the two men were waiting at the entrance with smirks as Anita neared. Their grins dropped as they saw Shizuo trail after her.

"R-real brave." The oldest of the two stuttered. "Getting Shizuo Heiwajima to cover your back, eh?"

The youngest of the two gave the blonde a cautious look. "How much did she pay you? W-we'll double that!"

The blonde smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "You idiots think that my _girlfriend_ would actually pay me to have the honor of doing this? Heh. She didn't even want me to come here in the first place!" His sentence ended with a vicious growl as said woman rolled her eyes.

The two men jolted in surprise before looking over to Anita. They were on the ground in a split second, hugging her knees.

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!" They cried at the same time.

"_Not a chance._" Shizuo bellowed before pulling back his fist in a pre-launch position.

He charged at them in full force as Anita jumped out of the way quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

He brushed a long strand of curly wet hair away from her face. She gulped as she held the towel closer to her face. All she wanted to do was to change clothing. She had just came out of the shower, forgetting her extra clothes on her bed, thus causing her to creep out the shower with nothing but a pink towel. As she neared her bedroom, the door swung open, revealing Shizuo.

He then pulled her waist to his, kissing her gently before pulling away and brushing her hair away.

Without warning, he scooped her up and carried her through the doorway and into the bathroom. Her tossed her onto the bed, her towel almost slithering off her.

"S-Shizuo, Noah comes from school in an hour and I need to get ready."

He said nothing as he towered over her, her thighs between his knees as he leaned down and kissed her again, but more roughly.

He softly bit her lip, causing her to open her mouth. He slipped a tongue into her cavern and she sucked on it gently. He gave a small groan of appreciation before he ripped the fluffy towel right off her body.

Letting the kiss last for a few more moments, he broke away, now kissing the nape of her neck. Red spots quickly formed where he placed his lips. She gasped as she felt him bit her roughly under her jawline, leaving a dampened blotch of red.

"That hurt." She complained.

He grunted before kissing the spot where he had bitten softly. He then hovered to her collarbone, leaving light kisses. Roughly, he grabbed her mound in one hand, twirling her dark bud under his thumb. He hovered down until he was facing her chest, he slid his tongue against the skin between her breasts. Going to her right breast, he took her erected bud between his teeth as he pinched the other one in his left hand. He pulled away to watch her reaction. She was staring at him with half-lidded eyes, her cheeks painted in a light red.

He left slow wet kisses down her navel before he reached her womanhood. He flicked his tongue against her bundle of nerves, slipping a finger between soaked folds of skin. He pumped his finger deep into her as he repeatedly flicked her bud before adding another finger to the sequence.

She gave a muffled moan, covering her mouth with her sweaty palm. Before she could reach her orgasm, he pulled away. She whined with a mild glare in his direction, causing him to smile. He dipped his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. She looked away in embarrassment. He grasp her chin between her fingers, slamming his mouth onto hers.

She only guessed that the weird taste in his mouth was hints of herself mixed in.

He didn't pulled away as he tilted her mouth getting more access.

Suddenly he pulled away with a smirk. He got off of her and the bed, lust and humor in his eyes.

"Come on." He said with what seemed to be light mock in his voice. "Noah comes from school in an hour and you have to get ready_._"

She playfully glared at him. "I'll get ready later."

He smiled back at her before towering over her once again.


	6. Chapter 6

He decided that he would take his coffee break with his boss in a familiar cafe. The two men were seated in a booth near the entrance, Anita's table to be precise. The woman seemed to purposely ignore him as she waited other tables. Eventually, an attractive young brunette had came by, asking for the two men's orders.

"No." Shizuo said, not looking at the eager waitress. "I would like to request _that_ waitress." He pointed finger in his girlfriend's direction.

Tom looked to where he was pointing before sighing. The teenager glanced behind her at her co-worker's direction.

"Ah, she seems to busy at the moment." It was true. The Latina had been waiting on another table where two men were smiling and grinning at her. She was returning the gesture, seeming to be engaging in conversation with the older men.

"Then drag her over here." He said nonchalantly as he continued to eye his girlfriend carefully.

The brunette sighed deeply before turning and walking over to her co-worker. He couldn't hear them, but he could tell the Latina was annoyed when she made eye contact with the blonde. Tom shook his head with a wary look. "She doesn't seem reluctant to come over here. Did you two have another fight?"

"Not really," He said, diverting his attention to his boss. "She's just angry because I caused her to be late for work. She's probably more annoyed because she got shit from her boss." He pointed a lazy finger over to a middle-aged man leaning by a door that said kitchen.

"How'd you make her late?" The tan man asked curiously as he glanced at the cafe owner.

Shizuo's face turned a lovely shade of red as he looked away from the slight older man.

"Never mind." His employee sighed with a small smile.

The blonde noticed the brunette teenager had been fruitful. Anita was scowling as she neared their table before she only turned to Tom, notepad out and pen ready.

She took in a deep breath before pulling out smile. "It's nice to see you again, Tom-san. What would you like today?"

Tom gave her a kind smile. "It's good to see you too, Anita-san. And just coffee please."

"Black?" He nodded as she jotted it down.

She then turned over to the blonde who was staring at her the whole time. She gave him a forced smile, showing her teeth as she glared at him mildly. "And nothing for you? Ah, perfect Heiwajima-san!" She turned on her heel, walking away. She blinked as she noticed she was walking in place, having not moved at all. She gave her customers a sidelong glance, noticing that the collar of her uniform dress shirt was in Shizuo's fist. His blue tinted sunglasses gave a glint as he gave her a forced grin.

"Funny."

Tom swore he saw electricity spark between both their forced smiles.

Without warning, the ex-bartender pulled the shorter woman into his lap, between the corner of the table and his chest. She gaped in surprise as he pressed lips to her ear.

"I want coffee, and prepare it like you usually do in the mornings." His grip on her waist loosened slightly before clamping once again.

"Oh and Anita?" She gulped, as if nervous and frustrated at the same time. He continued relentlessly. "Never call me Heiwajima-san again."

This time he let go of her, letting her get up and pat herself of the invisible dust on her pants before walking away with an exceptionally red face.

Tom stared at Anita's retreating back before glancing to see his employee and friend's face with a smile.

He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Satisfied?"

"Very."


	7. Chapter 7

_The living corpse neared the frightened girl, cornering in her own bathroom. She tried to back away but only managed to fall hopelessly into the tub. The rotting corpse neared her with dull yellow eyes as he called in a raspy, demonic voice._

_"Brains.." The zombie finally snatched her arm, biting a full chunk of flesh from the soft sink. Blood sprayed and poured from the screaming girl's arm. The zombie came closer to her with his other decaying arm and-_

Anita clutched onto the cushion pillow tightly as she watched the horrifying scene that displayed itself on her T.v. Noah, now 10 years old, sighed as he watched it boredly.

"Boring~" He rolled his eyes. He got up from his sitting position, glancing at his mother. "I'm going to bed."

"A-alright, c-chico!" She said, not peeling her eyes from the screen.

It was raining pretty hard outside, pouring to be exact. Thunder and lightning were booming far in the distance, and for some reason, someone decided that it would be a great idea to play only scary movies on such a gloomy day. The boy sighed once more before pecking his mother on the forehead and retreating to his room.

Lightning struck near the window, thunder booming in her ears, knocking the lights out.

* * *

Shizuo rubbed his eyes open as he heard endless pounding on his door. Growling, he was forced to get up and walk to the entrance. Opening the door, he blinked as he saw Anita.

Without looking at him, she waltzed right in, pulling Noah in with her.

"Alright chico, you can take the main room!" She grinned as he took her shoes off.

"Okay" The boy shrugged, slipping his shoes off as he entered Shizuo's room. Anita did the same as she happily followed after him. Before the two could enter the room, two hands clutched onto their shoulders tightly, stopping them in place.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." He demanded.

Noah blinked up at him as did Anita, in confusion. "Mommy said it was alright Shizuo-dono!"

Said man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he let the boy go in. His large hand was till clenching Anita's shoulder though.

"Couldn't you at least call before you waltz right into someones home?!"

"Isn't it fine since you wanted me and Noah to move in with you? It's like that but for only one night!" She grinned up at him.

He grunted in agitation as he finally let go of her. "Fine. Next time call first." He turned around, heading towards his couch. "I'll sleep here-"

"NO!" Anita accidentally yelped. She clamped a palm over her mouth as Shizuo blinked.

"Eh?"

"I-I mean.. You have a bed for a reason right?"

"You and Noah are taking that bed." He said gruffly.

"We can all squeeze in!" She grinned suspiciously.

He eyed her carefully. "What's with you." A statement.

"N-nothing!" She gulped as he approached her, looming at her cautiously.

"Mommy's scared of zombies~!" Noah called blankly from the door before closing it.

"Kids right?" Anita joked with a forced smile.

"You're scared?" He said with a tiny smile. He held his hands on his waist with a superior glint in his coffee brown eyes. "Of zombies?"

"I'm not scared of something that isn't real!" She said with a light "che".

"Don't worry." He smiled as his face zoomed closer to hers. "I'll protect you."

His lips pressed against hers in a firm kiss. Pulling away, he scooped her in his arms, sitting on the leather couch. She was seated between his legs, her face heating into a lovely shade of red.

"I-idiot." She mumbled, yet she still relaxed in his arms, leaning her head against the nape of his neck.

"Who's the one afraid of zombies?"

"Shut up." She nuzzled closer to him. He smiled, wrapping arms around her small frame as he shut his eyes, leaning against the couch.

Noah innocently peered behind an almost closed door. Upon seeing his mother and Shizuo sitting peacefully on the couch he grinned. He shut the door gently, as if to not wake them up. He eyed the double-sized bed with awe as he jumped on with a wide smile.

"More room for me!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was early. Very early.

6 in the morning to be precise.

They both were not morning people, yet he was still awoken by an annoying source of ringing that could only come from one thing. Anita's cellphone. She seemed very reluctant on getting up and getting it from her purse, seeing as she had gave a weak moan and covered her head with the warm sheets. He sighed, grumpy himself, as he threw his legs on the side of the bed. His feet met with the cool hardwood floor before he walked over to the dresser across of the bed where the leather purse laid innocently. He fished through her bag before pulling out her cellphone.

He flipped the device open, holding it to his ear. "What."

"Ah Shizuo!" Came the happy voice of his childhood friend, Shinra.

The blonde inwardly wondered why he had called Anita's phone, relentlessly, the brunet continued. "Is Anita-chan there?"

"Yeah, why." Another statement. He was annoyed that time in bed with said woman was being wasted by a babbling idiot.

The underground doctor chirped. "May I speak with her~?"

The ex-bartender narrowed his eyes, feeling more awake. "She's busy. Why are you calling at this time anyway?"

There was a short pause, though he still noticed it. The doctor's breathing hitched lightly before he cleared his throat. "No reason really. It's just about something her and I have discussed recently." Another pause, though his voice was much more quieter, as if speaking to himself. "Has she really not tell you at all?"

The blonde glanced at his sleeping girlfriend warily, he diverted his attention back onto the person he was currently talking to. "Tell me what?"

There was a long outtake of breath. A sigh. The brunet continued. "I don't really think it is my place to say, the best answer is to ask her yourself."

"Shinra-"

"Ah~, my love is calling me~!" He could tell his was grinning with a dopey look on his face. "I'll talk to you later Shizuo!"

He hung up. Shizuo blinked oddly before snapping the phone closed, dropping it into Anita's purse.

Thoughts of what she could be hiding began to swim in his head. Regardless, he re-entered the warm bed sheets, throwing the covers over his body as he placed opened palms behind his head in a relaxed position. Eventually, he felt her warm body draw closer, resting her head on his chest, an arm draping over his upper-body lazily.

He had an overwhelming urge to ask what she was hiding, yet had reconsidered at seeing her peaceful look. He sighed, his chest heaving in, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Why couldn't she make expressions like this more often? Recently he couldn't help but think she was more moody than the usual.

Her eyelids fluttered open. She blinked a couple of times before she looked up at him, who was staring at her lazily.

"You got a call." He stated.

She yawned, placing a hand over her mouth, rubbing her eyes awake after. She looked back at him, curiosity in her eyes. "From who?"

"Shinra." She seemed to freeze, blinking a few times before recognition past her mind. "What was it about?" She asked cautiously.

He grunted. "I would like to know." He watched her face heat up into a embarrassing red as she looked away from his gaze quickly.

"Oh." She said quietly.

_Oh?_

Is that all she had to say? He sighed, leaving it as it was. She'll come around to telling him soon.

* * *

He was starting to become suspicious. The other day he had caught a glimpse of her outside of her workplace, hopping on the back of Celty's motorcycle, hugging the other woman's body tightly as they rode off together.

Usually she would walk home, or at least meet him half way so they may walk together. When he had came home from a pestering day from Tom's clients, he had caught her fondling her breasts in their room in pain, whining lightly as she sat in bed.

When he had asked her what she was doing, she blushed, looking away as she spluttered out "It's not what it looks like!" Deciding on not questioning what she was really doing, he asked her about earlier in the day.

"I saw you and Celty together earlier." He said, pulling off his vest and untying his bow before hanging them in his side of the closet. He glanced over at her, she had paused, concentrating on the floor.

"Yeah, um, she came to visit me."

He cleared his throat. "Last time I checked, you and her weren't that close."

Her mood turned to defensive. "Well, that doesn't mean she and I aren't friends."

"Yeah," He turned to her now, a few buttons on his dress shirt open, revealing his collarbone and a tiny preview of his muscular chest. "But she's never _visited_ you before."

"Shizuo," Her eyes were angry. "Drop it."

His own eyes were now narrowed. "Anita, what are you hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything!" He raised a eyebrow.

"Then where did you go."

"For a drive."

"Where."

"Shinra's." She snapped.

His composure had stiffened, his eyebrows furrowed. "Why."

"That's non of your business." She crossed her arms, glaring at the floor.

"Damn it Anita-"

The door involuntarily slammed open, revealing a grinning Noah. He was holding a drawing proudly.

"Mommy!" He ran over to her, hopping on the bed. "Look!" He held the poorly drawn picture out to her. She gave a weak smile, plucking the paper from his smaller hands. She laughed softly at seeing the picture before pecking his forehead.

"That's great, Noah." His grin widened even more as he poked his mother. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?" She brushed a few strands of messy hair away from his face. "I'm hungry." He said with a pout.

She sighed, getting up from her sitting position, brushing past Shizuo and out the door. Leaving the drawing on the bed, the boy happily followed his mother out.

Shizuo heaved a sigh of his own deeply as he neared the picture. He blinked in confusion. It was a drawing of four stick-people. One, that was the tallest, with shaggy hair and sunglasses crossing his arms with a frown. The second, with a triangle just above her legs as a crooked skirt, had two curly strands of what he guessed was hair at each side of her face. The third was up to the first one's hips with a a simple happy face and messy hair. The fourth was considerably tiny holding the stick-woman's hand with a happy face, she also had shaggy hair pulled into a pony. The background was a simple sun at the corner of the page, two trees, and a square shaped house with a triangular roof.

It made sense. The first Shizuo, the second Anita, the third Noah himself.

Though, who was the last child? A new friend of Noah's?

* * *

Another suspicious thing happened.

He had came home earlier than usual because of lack of clients that day. Anita finished three hours later at seven, he could only guess that Noah was with her at work once again.

Surprisingly enough, Noah was home, blankly watching t.v with his school bag not too far from him on the couch.

"Noah?" He blinked, eyeing the small boy. "Aren't you supposed to be with your mother right now?"

The boy gave almost no emotion as he stared at Shizuo. His eyes glazed with tears as his lip quivered. "M-mommy's in the bathroom.."

The blonde raised a eyebrow before nodding as walking towards said place. As he neared, he heard painful coughs and hacking. He slammed the door open in a hurry. There sat Anita, leaning over the toilet with squinted shut eyes as she emptied her stomach in the bowl.

He said nothing as he sat beside her, holding her hair up and away from her face as he gently rubbed her back.

Soon she stopped and they both ended up sitting there for a few more prolonged moments. She finally lifted herself off the ground, turning the faucet in the sink. Letting a cupped hand fill with water, she raised the hand to her lips cleaning herself of the aftermath before grabbing a toothbrush. She quickly brushed her teeth, grabbing a bottle of half-filled mouthwash before gurgling and spitting it into the sink. She washed her mouth once more, attempting to leave the room. A larger hand clamped over her forearm, pulling her into his chest as he shut the door and locked it.

"What the fuck was that." He demanded, finally wanting answers.

She glared at him. "What the fuck to you think that was? I was friggin' barfing."

"Idiot, I know that." He pressed her against the door, trapping her as both arms were at either side of her head.

"Then why are you asking?" She huffed, looking away from him.

"Stop with your dumbass answers Anita. What. Are. You. Hiding." His voice was harsh and rough, making her blink.

She let out long sigh. "Well, I wanted to keep it from you because I didn't know what you're reaction would be-" She paused, looking him straight in the eye. "I wanted to make sure one hundred percent before I told you too."

He nodding, gesturing her to go on. She bit the inside of her cheek with a smile. "But after I made sure, I didn't know how to tell you. Also the other day when you got pissed at me for no reason made me want to keep it from you longer!" She said with an accusing look.

"Anita. Just say it." He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Fine, fine." She grinned. "Well, here goes. I'm pregnant!"

...

Time seemed to stop as his eyes widen.

"W-what?"

"Uhm," She looked at him almost nervously. "..I'm pregnant?"

He sank to his knees, bringing her down with him. He was staring at the tiled ground, his blonde hair covering his eyes. She placed worried hands gently on his shoulders as her eyes glazed over as she looked away.

"You don't want it?" She was glaring at the white tiles as tears rolled down her cheeks before dropping onto her knees.

Silence.

Her face hardened, her jaw clenching tightly as she moved to get up. Her hands few away from his shoulders like they were poison. Suddenly, two hands shot out towards her, grasping her cheeks and holding her in place. She stared at him in shock as he pinched each side of her cheeks roughly. His eyes soon pulled up to meet hers.

She gaped as he stretched her cheeks more. He was grinning from ear to ear, his face flushed. "Baakaaa..." He cooed, pulling at her face harder. "Did you think I would be mad and leave you?!"

She was quiet, her tears spilling from her eyes as she looked away. He pulled harder, forcing her to look at him again. "You're really an idiot. This is your punishment."

"Sof you dot mind?" Her words slurred do to the tugging at her cheeks.

His grin calmed into a warm smile, his tugging stopped as he caressed her face. "I'm not going to leave you with a kid like the last one. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Her eyes red with more tears as she sniffled weakly. She sent him a gentle smile before his unexpectedly dropped. "But-"

She froze as he glared at her. His fingers tightly gripped each side of her face, tugging once again. "-That doesn't mean that you keeping something like this from me for this long is going to go by forgiven." He pulled at her face, letting her whine lightly in pain. "That seriously pissed me off!"

Her crying ceased as she glared at him back mildly. "A-asfole!"

"What's that?" He pulled harder. "I can't hear you!"

"Argh!"


	9. Chapter 9

She shivered in the cool air of her apartment, her teeth chattering rapidly. She hugged her arms together and let another wave of shivers overwhelm her, sinking more into her blanket. Hugging her knees to her chest, she was slightly regretting that Noah was warmly tucked into bed with the _only _heater. Shizuo, who was seated beside her did not seem to have a problem with the cold. In fact, he seemed completely unfazed by the temperature.

She enviously looked towards him with a glare, it was probably because his body was much stronger than hers. They were currently watching a horror movie, one which wasn't that scary, despite the DVD's promoting promises. Perhaps she did not find it scary because it was a ghost movie and not one of zombies.

Then again, it could be because Shizuo was seated beside her.

Whatever the reason it may be, she did not jump or cling to a sofa pillow in suspenseful moments. Instead, she shivered and cuddled into her cozy blanket, reaching for any type of warmth the fabric offered.

Suddenly, she heard an annoyed sigh. She was on her back, Shizuo towering over her before he crashed his lips onto hers. She felt a hand slither between her legs, fingers tracing over her clothed bottom in a dragging manner. Heat ran to her cheeks as she let him defile her lower regions, successfully dampening her white panties behind sweat pants. He roughly yanked away the blanket, pulling away from the heated kiss to pull off her long sleeved shirt. He dived back in expressionlessly, leaving wet hot-breathed kisses down her flushed neck.

"S-Shizuo-" She tried to say. He ignored her, un-clipping her bra to ravish her breasts. He tweaked her hardened bud with two fingers, the other pinched between his lips. She gave a breathy gasp as she arched her back.

"N-Noah's-"

"-Sleeping." He finished, kissing down her navel. He immediately swiped down her sweat pants, as if it was a great bother. Though, he didn't take much care to it, he had ripped the article of clothing in a noticeable region before tossing it to the side.

"Those were my favorite ones!" She huffed angrily. He wordlessly ripped off her white underwear, the last piece of clothing left.

"Shizuo!" She yelped in surprise before glaring at him. He carefully, but quickly stripped himself of his casual clothing, tossing them to the side. That seemed to bother her more, causing her to snap close her legs, crossing her arms over her exposed chest, hiding what was left of her dignity.

He raised an eyebrow, letting her speak first. She stuttered, her eyebrows knitted. "Y-you owe me new sweat pants and a new pair of underwear!"

He sighed, as if knowing she would say something of that sort sooner or later. Again he leaned down, his warm breath against her face. She felt him lift her legs over one of his shoulders, her body slightly twisted from the shift in position. His half hardened erection brushing against the cheeks of her rear-end heavily. Her face turned into a lovely red, blood rushing to her cheeks. He said nothing as he rubbed his member against the starting of her legs, making himself push out his full length in a low groan. Feeling the sensation of his heated manhood against her sensitive skin, she finally spread opened her legs enough for him to sheath in.

She held onto his shoulders and she lift one of her legs to his other shoulder. He waited momentarily for her to adjust before rocking her slowly. He gripped her hips, lifting her bottom half off the couch as he stood on his knees, his back straightening. They made eye contact and he gradually sped up the grinding of his hips. She was forced to let go of his shoulders, seeing as they were too far for her reach, instead she gripped under the armrest of the leather couch. Her eyes shut, breaking eye contact with Shizuo as he now ruthlessly fucked her. She threw her head back and let out a strangled moan, shushing herself to be a little more quieter.

The cool air she had forgotten of breezed by her exposed body, letting her shiver slightly. Shizuo took notice and quickly drew his body close to her, almost pinning her down, her legs still over his shoulders, forcing her to stretch more than she was used to. She wrapped her arms around him as he slammed into her. He covered her mouth with his own, swallowing her loud moans.

The slapping of skin against skin rang in their ears as Shizuo continued to hush his and hers noises with his lips. Her nails raked against his back, leaving red streaks as she moved against his quick rhythm. He pulled away from the heated kiss, his eyes shut tightly as he clenched her hips tighter. His movements seemed to quicken as he finally hit a spot that made her cry out. She bit into his shoulder as he leaned back down, his panting against her earlobe. She felt knots form inside her abdomen, something building up quickly. In one hard thrust, both their bodily fluids met in a clash, mixing together. Shizuo was still rocking into her, riding into the after shock of his orgasm.

As his movements slowed, he collapsed onto her. He pulled out, making her whine from the loss, before giving her a chaste kiss. The sweat from both their bodies slowly turned into a sticky mess as Shizuo lean his forehead against her unscarred shoulder. He pulled a blanket over both of them as Anita laced her fingers through his messy blonde hair. He shut his eyes voluntarily, heaving out a long breath before speaking.

"Warm now?"


	10. Chapter 10

It rarely snowed in Ikebukuro, though it did get as cold as it would be in snow storm. Knowing that certain fact, she insisted that she would dress her son in the warmest clothes, though the latter didn't see the need. It just so happened to be one of those days in the chilling winter where there was a need to wear a jacket. Anita was at the door, about to leave to drop Noah off at school. The child was currently late because of the rushing of wearing such suffocating winter wear.

The poor child looked like a blueberry, nearly sweating to death. He was wearing a blue winter jacket, a mutant ninja turtle woolly hat under the swishy jacket's hoody. To match, he was wearing blue snow pants, black kiddy superman boots, black mittens, and a fuzzy red scarf wrapped around his neck and tucked into the puffy jacket. He truly looked like a human sized blueberry. His upset face did not help the situation.

Anita was wearing an equally puffy black jacket without a hood attached. Instead she wore a light pink skiing hat and large winter boots and slightly baggy jeans.

She pinched the child's cheek playfully. "Oh come one chico!" She cooed. "It's better to be safe than sorry!"

"I'm hot.." He whined. She brushed a few strands of black hairs from his face that were sticking out of his hat. "I know, _we're just waiting for Shizuo._" She said loudly so the blonde could hear from the other room.

She heard an incoherent grumble before a gruff voice snapped "I'm coming dammit!"

The ex-bartender stalked towards them. He was wearing his usual bartender suit with the new feature of a cotton baby blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. She gaped as he brushed past them, towards the door.

"What are you doing!" She nagged. He turned towards her in confusion.

"..Opening the door." He stated with an indifferent voice.

She slapped her forehead before gesturing a hand to look at himself. He glanced down before raising his eyes to her questionably. She answered his look with a glare.

"It's minus 10 today!"

"So?"

"It's freezing out!" She snapped quickly. He rolled his eyes, plunging his fists into his pockets. "I'm fine."

She turned towards the closet next the exit, opening it and looking through the outdoor clothing. She pulled out three things before turning to him blankly. She handed him black gloves and fluffy pink earmuffs. He glanced down at the earmuffs- it had green butterflies embedded into each side. She looked at the muffs then looking back at him with a sigh.

"Ignore it." She stated as she grabbed his hands and stuffing them into the gloves. Surprisingly, they fit perfectly on him. She answered his inner question with ease. "I bought 'em for you yesterday when I was buying Noah some." She sighed as she placed the earmuffs onto his head. "I'll lend you these for today. I'll buy you a new hat tonight on my break!" She grinned as he glared at her mildly.

"I'll buy my own." He said, taking off the earmuffs and handing it to her. She glared back, attempting to place it on his head again. He snapped his head away from her earmuffs and she sighed.

"I got them for, like, 200 yen! They were half price! You don't know where I got them from!" She protested. He was relentless still. She sighed, pushing her body against his, watching as his eyes widen. "It's just for today.. Plus I'll give you something later for it if you wear it." She pressed her lips lightly against his before pulling way from him all together.

Noah looked too occupied with his soon-to-be heat stroke to notice what was going on. He whined again. "I'm hot..." The pair glanced down at the child. Anita handed the earmuffs to Shizuo one last time before turning to the child. Surprisingly, he took it, reluctantly placing it onto his head with a pink face. The three quickly left the apartment, locking it before taking the elevator and leaving.

Anita and Shizuo parted ways. The latter going to work with the former took her child by the hand and leaving to drop him off.

* * *

Shizuo grumbled annoyingly as his boss asked him about the girly headgear. Tom was smiling from ear-to-ear as they carried out their work.

All through the day the blonde could hear whispers and snorts of amusement, questioning the innocent muffs. Finally having enough after a client broke out into undying laughter of the accessory, he sent the drunk man flying with a lone punch as he ripped off the pink earmuffs, throwing it away.

The muffs tumbled a couple times before halting onto the road. Realizing what he had just done, he quickly turned to the pink muffs. Problem was, they were nowhere in sight.

"Shit."

* * *

Anita finally made it out of work and picked Noah up from Nana's. She had Shizuo's new hat in hand and was currently walking home. She stopped as she heard a familiar crash of metal and cement. A vending machine had crashed not too far from them.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She heard pure rage from the all too familiar voice.

Izaya darted past them with an inferior smirk. He stopped and placed an arm around Anita. She glanced back at him. He was wearing..

her earmuffs!?

She blinked a couple times before she felt a murderous presence in front of them. Shizuo was glaring daggers at the raven, his ears red from the frosty air.

"Onii-chan!" Noah said in a cheerful voice. He was sent a charming smirked in return before he quickly looked forward to the ex-bartender. The blonde was looking for something to throw.

"Why are you wearing those?" She asked evenly as she pointed a finger towards Izaya's earmuffs.

"Kawaii, no?" He smirked. "I found them laying around, yet Shizu-chan won't leave me alone for it! Finders keepers right?"

"Found them laying around?" Anita repeated. The blonde froze.

The informant nodded happily. The Latina turned her attention to the frozen blonde.

"Anita-" He started but was cut off by a sharp 'hmpf'.

Without another word, she stalked off, taking Noah by the hand. She looked over her shoulder to the smirking Izaya. "You can keep them Izaya."

"They're yours?" She nodded as he continued. "Ara~? No wonder Shizu-chan seems so eager!"

"SHUT IT FLEA!" He bellowed as he finally held a heavy object over his head.

"Temper, Shizu-chan~!" He teased. "I'll make sure I'll take great care for it and definitely not leave it lying on the road!"

That infuriated the blonde even more. "LIKE HELL YOU'LL KEEP IT!"

* * *

It was nearly 1:00am in the morning.

She only guessed that Shizuo was still chasing the informant. She sighed as she called it a night. Taking off her bra and setting it into her drawers, she slipped into one of Shizuo's comfortable t-shirts as she pulled off her pants and tossed it into her drawers. She climbed into bed, settling under the covers tiredly. Just as she slowly shut her eyelids, she heard a door slam open.

Jolting in surprise she heard a few rustles and shifts of movement before the door to their bedroom flung open. Shizuo flicked the lights on as he kicked the door closed with the back of his bare foot. She watched as he restlessly stripped himself to his boxers and climbed into bed after flicking the lights off again

With her back facing him, she let out an almost whispered "You'll wake Noah if you slam the door like that." She scolded simply.

She heard an outlet of a long breath. A sigh. Though she couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or annoyance.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

She shifted lightly, pulling the covers to her shoulders. "S'okay."

Feeling the weight on the bed shift, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into his muscular chest. Her hair tousle lightly as he breathed onto her head, his nose buried into her hair, inhaling her strawberry shampoo.

"I meant about the earmuffs.."

She stiffened before smiling widely. She turned in his grasp then kissing his cheek lightly. "It's fine." She grinned. "Besides, I already told you that you only needed to wear it for one day."

He gently shut his eyes as he let her glue herself to him. He wrapped arms around her, holding her in place tightly. Their breathing slowed as they neared sleep. Startling Shizuo lightly, the woman mumbled

"You owe knew earmuffs though.."

He sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Song name: Sweet Love - Chris Brown**_

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

She was so sure she would win!

She bit her lips as she awkwardly stared at her feet.

"Do I really have to do this?" She muttered.

He chuckled, almost menacingly. "We made a bet, Ani-chan! You lost, so you must pay the consequences~!"

She groaned as she rubbed her temple. "This isn't a consequence, this is humiliation!"

"The difference?" He smiled charmingly. She growled at his cheeky behavior before gripping the microphone tightly in her sweaty palms. He grinned as he held up the camera a few feet away from her.

"Fine. Let's just get his over with!" She grumbled.

The informant smirked as the camera started a blinking dot of red, signalling that it was now recording. Anita sucked in a deep breath as she clenched her eyes shut.

She sighed into the microphone, slumping her shoulders. "I can't do this!"

He made a tsk sound as the camera kept rolling. "You lost Ani-chan~! You're not a coward are you?" He made a fake gasp, knowing that simple sentence would struck a cord.

"Fine!" She reluctantly bellowed. "I'll do it."

"Good girl." He praised with mock. "And action!" He added playfully.

She took in another deep breath, closing her eyes before snapping them open. She stared straight into the camera.

Her cheeks burned as she licked over her dried lips. "I dedicate this song to Shizuo Heiwajima." She mumbled, just loud enough for Izaya and the camera to catch it.

Music then started blasting from the boombox that laid innocently beside the smirking camera man.

"_Ooh baby let's get naked, just so we can make sweet love. All these sensations, got me going crazy for you~_"

She blushed as she glanced at the smirking Izaya. He motioned her to continue.

"_Inside on top of you, grinding inside and out of you. Baby I know what to do. Baby I know what to do. So come on baby girl let's just take our clothes off, just so we can make sweet love~_"

* * *

He was working, with Tom, as usual. Though today seemed to go by slow, so the two agreed upon taking a short break. Walking by the friendly Russian sushi chef, Shizuo pulled out cigarette as he cast a look upwards towards the starless sky. Something then perked up his ears.

"I can't do this!" Came a familiar voice. The ex-bartender glanced around, thinking he heard his girlfriend nearby. No one remotely familiar came by. He shook his head, his ears could have just been playing tricks on him.

"You lost Ani-chan~! You're not a coward are you?"

He froze. Now _that_ voice was recognizable within an instant. The now angered debt collector furiously looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a fur-trimmed coat.

"Fine! ..I'll do it."

He looked around again, searching for the voices. Finally his eyes landed upon the large screen that always withheld commercials he never really paid attention to. His eyes widened as he saw Anita positioned in front of a microphone with a red face. She was determinedly looking straight into the camera. This seemed to catch some other citizen's attention also. She licked her lips before said something completely unexpected.

"I dedicate this song to Shizuo Heiwajima."

His lit cigarette dropped from his mouth as his sunglasses slid down his nose a couple centimeters.

More people's attention was caught by the screen.

"_Ooh baby let's get naked, just so we can make sweet love. All these sensations, got me going crazy for you~_"

He could feel his face heat up into an embarrassed red. He clenched his fists as he reached for a stop sign, throwing it like a spear straight into the screen. It cracked and nearly fell off the hinges as he looked up at the ruined screen with surprise and shock. His face was almost crimson red as he panted uncontrollably, still assuming the throwing stance as he glared at nothing in particular.

"YOU IDIOT!"


	12. Chapter 12

She was quite curious. Why was that even though he dyed his hair into a vibrant blonde, it was always soft to the touch? Even when they laid together in the early Saturday mornings, it was so soft.

Those were the times she got to feel it. To run her fingers through it without a time limit. She had also found out that was the best way to wake him up. Every time he would awaken to the feel of someone massaging his scalp, he would let out an almost purr of appreciation. He'd also nuzzle into her hands and hum incoherent mumbles of 'good morning'. It would get him up in a good mood, unlike his usual grumpy morning self.

Of course his good mood would be ruined as soon as he went to work and met with unwanted people in expensive debts or occasionally a certain informant.

But, that didn't stop her from feeling his soft touchable wisps of blonde hair. More of doing it of his benefits, she did it for her own.

She really enjoyed touching his hair.

A thought came up as she absent-mindedly felt his hair.

What if he went bald when he gets older?!

She held his head close to her, hugging it tightly, unaware that he couldn't breath easily anymore.

"I guess I should really enjoy it while it's still here." She mumbled as she squinted away from the morning light that seeped through the curtains.

She hugged his face into her chest even more as she pouted lightly. She heard an inaudible groan that vibrated her breasts. She blinked a couple times as she pulled his face a couple centimeters away from her, just enough for him to breath again. He was looking up at her, his chin neatly tucked into her cleavage as he glared.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He snapped.

She stared down at him before answering with a smirk. "Only on Mondays."

He rolled his eyes, yet made no movement to pull himself away. Instead, he nuzzled into her chest, wrapping a lazy arm over her waist, hugging her body to his. Heat poured into her cheeks as she started to pet his head again, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Shizuo" She cooed.

He grunted in response.

Shutting her eyes as she prepared to let sleep overwhelm her once again, she said quietly. "No one else is allowed to touch your hair, okay?"

She heard a rumble that tingled her chest once again and she guessed it was a low chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

"N-Noah-kun!" The girl gasped as she wiped her tears furiously. "We've been dating for almost a month! Please let me meet your family!" She whined.

The 15-year-old boy sighed, rubbing his temple in exasperation. He was really in a tight spot. "I-I.. I can't.." He muttered.

"Why not!" She cried.

He sighed once again, no way was he letting his girlfriend meet his family. "I just can't Miki-chan!"

"At least give me an explanation!" She crossed her arms over her chest as more tears ran down her flushed cheeks. He slapped his forehead at her stubbornness.

"You'll dump me as soon as you meet them though.." He mumbled incoherently. She didn't hear him but only tilted her head in confusion.

"What?" She asked cutely.

He sighed, finally grasping her free hand. "Please understand Miki-chan! I can't let you-"

They were currently in front of his apartment door until it slammed open. "Who the hell is making so much noise?!" Anita stepped through the door way with a glare, glancing around.

Her eyes landed on Noah and the short girl with tears in her eyes. The girl was fair-skinned, slightly shorter than Anita herself but with a bustier chest. She had shoulder length brown hair with wide dark eyes.

She was cute.

She also seemed to be wearing a Raira school uniform like Noah was, her fists clenching in front of her chest anxiously.

"Chico?" Anita blinked. She was wearing a pale green apron with a wooden spoon in her left hand, her other hand over her large belly. "What the heck do you think you're doing making such a racket?!" She pinched his ear, forcing him to lean into her loud voice.

Miki blinked her tears away, rubbing them away with the back of her sleeve. Her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Before she could say anything, a large hand clasp over the mother's head. She was forced to looked upwards to meet Shizuo's pissed off face.

"Idiot." He barked. "You're making more noise than them!"

She huffed, swatting his hand away. She rubbed over her belly as she glared at him. "You're no better! Yelling at a pregnant woman!"

A vein popped onto his forehead. "Why the hell do you use that as an excuse every time?!"

Anita rolled her eyes, she pouted as she leaned into Noah's shoulder. "Noah, Shizuo's yelling at me!"

"Tch!" The man named Shizuo crossed his arms over his chest.

Miki blinked in confusion.

It took a minute to realize that the tall blonde was also wearing an apron, the same shade as Anita was wearing.

"Mommy?" A voice cooed as a small little girl crawled out of the door frame. She had braided back brown hair and widen chocolate doe-eyes. She was wearing pink shorts and a frilly baby blue tank top. She looked the age of 5 as she latched herself onto Shizuo's long legs. She looked up at him expectantly and he lifted her to his waist, hugging the small girl to him, his glare softening.

Finally, a neighbor's door slammed open. "SHUT UP!" A grouchy middle-aged man screeched, holding up his right fist offensively.

He stopped and dropped his glare as soon as he saw Shizuo stare at him blankly.

Then, the storm.

"A-ah! H-Heiwaijima-san!" The man squeaked.

"What did you say.." He gritted his teeth as he neared the man, dropping the little girl into her mother's arms. Anita sighed as she ushered the girl back inside. The child smiled brightly as she skipped into the apartment.

Shizuo instantly threw the nearest thing at the grumpy neighbor, which was an exotic plant that sat innocently against the hallway wall. The pot of the heavy plant just barely missed the old man as he scurried into his own complex, shutting and no doubt locking the door. The blonde growled as turned around, finally letting out the steam he needed. He met with the disapproving glare of Anita.

"You can't just throw things at people!" She yelled, hands place firmly on her hips.

"Whatever." He grunted, walking back into the apartment, as if the scene never occurred.

"Don't whatever me!" She yelped, following in after him.

The door involuntarily slammed shut behind them.

Noah sighed deeply as he turned to his recent girlfriend-

He blinked, she was nowhere in sight.

He sighed again as he face-palmed.

"That's the seventh one this year."


	14. Chapter 14

She pouted as she stared at her reflection, not liking what was before her eyes. She admitted, after her second child, she had gain a couple pounds. She pouted even more as she pinched each side of her developing muffin top. She sighed again as she slumped her shoulders. She exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind her as she went to awaken her kid. She entered Noah's room. She smiled as she woke Noah up, who was sleeping contently.

"Wake up Noah." She whispered, gently shaking him awake.

He stirred comfortably, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at her hazily before groaning and pulling the covers over his head.

"You're gonna be late to school." She said with a sigh.

He groaned. "Can I not go?" He croaked.

"You're going." She said sternly. "Wake up."

He pouted under the covers before throwing them off him. She smiled in approval before turning around and exiting, planning to make breakfast. As soon as she entered the kitchen, she saw Shizuo lazily over the stove, pan in hand. He was flipping pancakes, his eyes half-lidded, wearing only loose blue pajama bottoms. She blinked before hugging him from behind. He jolted in surprise, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Mornin'" He mumbled.

She kissed his bare shoulder as she nuzzled it quietly. Her fingers brushed slowly over his well toned abs, almost enviously. "Don't make any for me." She muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She sighed. "I'm going on a diet."

His already raised eyebrow raised even further up. "Why."

"I've been packing it since I had Kaiya." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed about admitting it.

Without looking at her, he flipped another pancake. "You look fine to me."

She ignored his comment, letting go of him. "I'm going to wake Kaiya up."

Before he could say anything else, Noah had his elbow on his firm shoulder, already dressed in his school uniform, staring at the food hungrily. "Nice!" He grinned before leaning it closer, taking a deep sniff. "I love your food Shizuo-dono!"

He rolled his eyes. "There just pancakes."

"Yup!" He grinned as he took one that was freshly stacked on a plate on the counter. "But there great when you make them!"

He mused as he watched the 15-year-old teen snatch another one, shoving it into his mouth hungrily.

"What do you want." He said flatly.

Noah stopped chewing before his cheeks flushed. "I've been caught." He sighed, voice slightly muffled by the breakfast in his mouth. He looked up at Shizuo hopefully. "Can I leave early?!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "How early?"

"Like," He paused. "Right now? Please! I have a girl waiting for me!"

This time he raised both eyebrows. He paused, thinking it over. "Fine. I'll cover for you."

Anita poked her head through the door frame. "Cover for what?" She asked curiously.

Noah squeaked in surprise before quickly scurrying to snatch his school bag. He kissed his mother on the cheek before running out.

"That." Shizuo stated blankly.

Anita made a fist as she stared at the front door which was slammed shut. "That brat." She snapped. "Missing breakfast!" She huffed.

The male took notice that a tired girl was cradled into her mother's arms, hugged to her waist. The girl was rubbing her tired eyes open with a clenched fist. She had naturally messy brown hair like her father and wide chocolate doe-eyes like her mother. She had lightly tanned skin, a mixture of both their races.

Shizuo rolled his eyes before nearing the woman and child. He placed a chaste kiss onto the tiny girl's forehead before turning and continuing over the stove.

He stacked the last pancake over the one's pilling on a single plate. He turned towards the stove, switching it off before placing the pan into the sink under cold running water. The hot metal sizzled in protest, flaring eye-tearing smoke into the air for a couple seconds. Anita watched his bustling around the kitchen before walking over to the dining room. She set the small child onto the floor, in front of the traditional tatami table. She got up, nearly bumping into Shizuo with a plate full of stacked pancakes in one hand, milk, honey and three cups on an extra plate in the other hand. She quickly step-sided him, letting him pass. He set the items onto the table, glancing over at Anita.

"Where are you going?"

She coughed awkwardly. "Back to bed."

He made an expressionless face. "Sit."

She sighed, standing in place. "I'm not going to eat anything, so there really isn't a point. I'm going to bed, today's my day off."

"So is mine." He stated. "Eat something at least. Sit."

"Shizuo." She countered stubbornly. "I'm going to bed."

Kaiya looked back and forth between the two glaring parents. She pouted as she rubbed her tummy. "I'm hungry."

Shizuo looked over to the girl, giving Anita one more glance before sighing. He set her in his lap as he handed her a pancake. She grinned a bright smile as she munched on the fluffy cakes. Anita smiled sneakily as she slipped out of the dining room stealthily, without getting caught.

She'd have to reward Kaiya later on.

* * *

She was at work, grinning happily. She had lost a total of 7 pounds since she had started her diet about a week ago. Her muffin top had melted away and soon she'll surely be able to see her abs. She hasn't seen those since before she had Noah! She was surely in a good mood.

Though she did loose unwanted weight, she also lost her limitless energy. She was much more tired than she used to be, and felt much more grumpier than usual. But it was worth it!

A downfall to the diet was also that she felt much more weaker and fragile than she did about a week ago.

She shook her head. It was still worth it!

She had quickly jumped at the chance to loose weight. She had heard from others that it could be quite risky but she had still done it. It was a body cleanser that rumored celebrities had used. It was really simple and she thought, why not. It consisted on only consuming a homemade drink whenever feeling a pinch of hunger. The shake was made of water, lemon juice and ginger. It was bland and she quickly got sick of the taste but still endured it.

She smiled weakly at her costumers as she gave out their requested food. One of them recognizable as a regular at the small cafe.

"Ano.." The younger boy chirped just as she placed his burger and shake in front of him. He scratched his cheek awkwardly, catching both Anita's and his date's attention. "Waitress-san," He coughed, still not formally knowing the older woman's name. She tilted her head in response.

"Yes?"

He glanced over at his dark-haired girlfriend who also noticed what he noticed.

"Are you alright?" He asked tentatively.

She blinked. "I'm great. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head, giving her a wary, but kind smile. "You just seem a little pale is all."

She sighed, scratching the back of her head. She laughed softly, but there was no humor in it. "You must be imagining it! I'm fine."

Without another word, she turned on her heel, getting to her next costumer. The 20-year-old male blinked before sighing.

His long-term girlfriend finally piped up. "Try not to worry about it, Mikado-kun."

* * *

She sighed, finally getting to go home. She locked up the cafe behind her before shoving the keys into her pocket. She walked forward, slightly frowning.

Today was much more tiring than it would usually be. She tried to will herself to sigh, but could not find the physical strength. She then stopped walking abruptly.

**Ba-bump.**

_What's this?_

She felt a crushing pain in her chest, causing her to buckle over. She held a tight fist over her heart as she fell to her knees. Her voice fell silent as she tried to catch her panting breath. The outline of her jaw started a dull pain as she finally fell to the ground.

In the background she heard voices call out to her.

The last thing she remembered was being forcibly whisked away into the back of an ambulance.

* * *

Her eyelids felt extremely heavy when she woke up. She finally raised her eyelids half-way to meet a faraway white popcorn ceiling. When she glanced around tiredly, she saw that she was in a hospital room. The decor was depressingly boring, the only reassuring thing was the warm light seeping through the wide window near her single bed. She looked down at herself, she was carefully cooked to a machine that sat innocently on a nearby night table. The machine was recognizably a heart-monitor. She flinched at the sight.

"Mom!" She heard a desperate voice. She blinked, finally taking notice of the few who were in the room. It was Shizuo, Kaiya and Noah, all perched on the edge of their stiff chairs.

Noah was the first to react. She quickly ran the two steps to her bed and hugged her, voicing his worries. "I-I thought you weren't going to wake up!"

She gently patted the top of his head. He pulled away a couple inches to look at her. She was smiling weakly. Tears started to form in his eyes as he pulled away. He quickly wiped them away with a clenched fist.

"If I did, who'd wake you up in the mornings?" She joked. He smiled before worriedly glancing at Shizuo, who still hadn't said a word. Kaiya scrambled from his lap and jumped onto the bed.

"Mommy!" She smiled. "Did you have a good dream? You were sleeping all day!"

She laughed, kissing her head as the little girl nuzzled into her touch. "The best dream ever!" She said with a convincing grin.

In all honesty she did not even have a dream. She just remembered pain then collapsing to waking up in this state.

Noah sighed as he plucked her from her mother's arms. He looked over at Shizuo. "I'm going to get the nurse."

Without looking at Anita, he nodded solemnly. Noah carried a protesting Kaiya out of the room, closing the white door behind him. It followed with a soft click.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Finally Anita couldn't take it anymore. She sat up, her back against the headboard. She glared at him. "Do you have something to say or what."

He finally met her gaze. She flinched.

His eyes were cold, frozen in a death glare, though his face was calm. His eyebrows weren't even furrowed!

She quickly looked away as he rose up. He neared the bed, climbing onto it, still silent. His thighs were at each side of her legs, each hand placed on either side of her head.

"Shiz-"

_**BAM!**_

A fist slammed effortlessly at the side of her head, creating a large indent. It nearly shattered the headboard completely, but by some unknown force it was still standing. Nearly crumbling, but still standing.

She flinched as her face contorted into pure shock. His face was still calm.

She started to come to her senses. She looked away, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "What the hell Shizuo-"

"Shut up." He cut her off, causing her to jolt in surprise, staring at him in disbelief.

She narrowed her eyes in a glare. "What's your problem-"

Cutting her off, his lips were firmly pressed against hers. They lasted longer than he intended. His fist, still implanted into the headboard drew away, snaking around her waist, the other behind her head, holding her in place. His lips pried open hers, nibbling on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth just enough for his tongue to slide in. She let his slippery muscle roam into her mouth as it rubbed gently against her own. They started to rub against each other, causing a tingling sensation to spark their mouths. After what felt like a few seconds but reality was a couple minutes of heavy make-out, Shizuo pulled away.

His cheeks were tinted in that familiar pink and his glare seemed to soften slightly, but it was still there.

"Never do that again." He muttered.

She blinked, focusing her attention on the heart-monitor. "It's not like I can control a heart attack.."

He grunted, capturing her attention. "I meant your stupid diet." He voiced.

She blinked. "That's not the cause of it!"

"Actually," A new voice piped. Anita looked over at him. It was an older man, probably middle aged- according to his gray hair. He had a clipboard wedged between his forearm and chest. His cheeks was slightly flushed, presumably catching sight of their display of affection.

"Your body reacted to change. You have to take care of it properly. It cannot survive purely on body cleansers. That's why-" He motioned for someone to come in. It was a slightly chubby but jolly-looking older woman. She was holding a tray of plain looking food. She looked at Shizuo expectantly. He reluctantly propped himself off the bed, the mattress springs emitting a quiet creak. The lady placed the tray onto Anita's lap with a bright smile.

"Please eat it!" She grinned, quickly leaving the room. The doctor also looked as if he was about to leave, leaning against the door frame. "You are free to be discharged since you are fully conscious. My only recommendation is to have full meals more often." He then left.

Anita sighed, staring at the bland looking food. Mashed potatoes, green peas, and chopped up cold steak. On the side was a juice box of apple juice. She slumped her shoulders, deciding on just drinking the juice- which was the only thing appetizing enough. She sipped on it until it crushed in her hand. She set it aside, avoiding Shizuo's gaze.

"Done!" She sung happily.

"No you're not." He said gruffly.

She blinked. "If I'm eating something, it should at least be something better.."

He narrowed his eyes. "Eat."

She rolled her eyes. "No way! You eat it."

He said nothing as he snatched the plastic fork and scooped up the bits of steak. He held it in front of her mouth. She kept her mouth firmly shut, turning her head away.

"Anita." He grumbled. She said nothing.

"Anita!" He bellowed, finally loosing his patience.

She snapped her head to look at him with a glare. "I'm not eating that!-"

He shoved the fork into her mouth.

"!" She reluctantly chewed and swallowed, sending him heated glares that he ignored.

"Why did you even go on the stupid diet anyway." He muttered. He started to feed her quietly, expecting an answer.

"I told you before, I started to gain weight.." She stated, after reluctantly swallowing another spoonful.

"You're fine to me."

She stared at his face for any evidence of a lie. She sighed, giving up. "I'm not fine to me."

He blinked at her. "So you have to kill yourself over it?"

"Not kill myself, just correct myself." She said bluntly while chewing.

"Don't correct yourself." He said. "Especially when you end up at this state."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't plan on this happening."

"But it did." He snapped, finally stopping his movements of feeding her as he place the utensil on the tray.

She fell silent, looking away.

"You didn't gain weight." He finally said. She looked up at him, just about ready to compare her weight since before she had Kaiya to when she was last week but he continued.

He was looking directly at her, his fists shoved into his pockets now. "Until the day comes where I can't carry you, you didn't gain weight. So don't go on diets."

She blinked a couples, trying to figure out whether that was a compliment or insult. Does he really think that one day she'll get so big that he wouldn't be able to carry her? Seeing her puzzled face, he decided to clarify with an awkward cough.

"Idiot, there won't be a day where I can't carry you!"

She blinked a couple more times before smiling. Then she laughed.

He looked away, a blush on his cheeks. "I'm serious."

Finally getting the giggles off her shoulders, she gazed up at him, a smile still in her eyes. "I'm not laughing at you, it's just that-" She laughed again. "you really need to rephrase that! Another girl will definitely think different if you use that line!"

He glared. "Baka! There's no other girl who'll ever hear that line."

She stopped laughing. Finally she met his flustered face. She smiled slightly before looking off into the distance. "Better be.." She met his face with a wide grin. "Or they'll have to get through me."

He rolled his eyes, picking up the fork filled with more steak. He shoved the food into her mouth, temporally ruining her moment.

Noah sighed quietly from the crack of the door, Kaiya in hand. "Still the same as always."

Kaiya looked up curiously before voicing her thoughts. "'Nii-chan, I'm thristy~!" She said in a sing-song voice.

He sighed again before walking towards the hospital cafeteria.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell Shizuo!" She gasped, anger and surprise filling her as she felt him slid something slick and wet across her flushed and warm neck. He pulled her hips to his, her arse now pressed against his tightening pants. She gasped again.

"This is the damn alley!" She squeaked, but her resolve was slowly crumbling as she felt his fingers trace against her clothed womanhood.

"Don't care." He said in a low and husky voice. The tip of his index finger traced slowly and tantalizingly between her legs, making her arch against his chest.

"No.." She tried to reason. "Someone could see us..."

"So let them." He said as he bit down onto the curve of her neck. Surely that would leave a mark. He suckled the skin capture between his teeth, his tongue occasionally flicking against the warm flesh. She let out a hitched breath as his other hand reached to his stomach before cupping her breast in his large hand.

"Shizuo.." Her voice was lost as his fingers started to rub more harshly between her legs. He unbuttoned her pants, letting them slide to her ankles. Her palms was placed flat against the brick wall as she heard him unbuckle his belt and his pants fell around his ankles also, pooling around his feet. He let her kick her pants from her legs before he took the liberty of stripping her of her own undergarments. As he crouched down to her legs, he placed lingering, wet kisses against the right cheek of her ass, slipping off her underwear completely from her being. She muttered something when a cool breeze of air trickled against her exposed tan skin. The blonde stood back up as his hand slipped between her legs again, his fingers finding a sensitive bead after a few short moments of searching under slick folds of skin. She gasped as she leaned her head against the cold brick wall, bending over before him. It wasn't long before she felt his breath against the curve of her neck, her curly hair tied up in a high ponytail. With his free hand, he carefully pulled her hair from the tie, her curly strand framing her face as he kissed her shoulder. He rubbed her clit between his fingers slowly, hearing her breath hitch again. He then started to rub against the bundle of nerves messily and rapidly. She threw her head back as she started to squirm, looking for something to snatch into her hands and latch on. She clenched her teeth and started to rock her hips into his hand shamelessly.

"mm.. S-Shizuo..aa" She tried her hardest to not let out a moan as he started to kiss her neck again. His fingers picked up the pace and furiously started to rub the pad of his finger over it. She squirmed again, but he held her in place with his strong grip on her hip. His hand then started to move lower, tracing teasingly around her entrance.

She grit her teeth again as tears started to build behind her eyelids. She pushed them back down, the pleasure he was creating overwhelming. She looked back at him over her shoulder. "No teasing." She breathed out, panting lightly. He nodded as he pulled his hand away to adjust his boxers, revealing his erected member. She mewled when he poked her behind with the tip of his member. He rotated the head in small circles around her entrance before sheathing in. She breathed out as she adjusted. He then started to move, causing her to loose her inner battle and moan quietly. He started to rock into her in a steady rhythm as her hands bawled into a fist against the wall. He sighed out in pleasure as she started to imitate his movements. Her steady rocking quickly turned into desperate slams against his hips as she bowed her head, her hair covering whatever view he could catch from her flushed face. He brushed the hair over her shoulder, letting him see her face again. He buried his nose into the curve of her neck as he started to match her slams. He grunted in appreciation as she threw her head back, moaning loudly. He then straightened himself, slightly missing the heat she emitted before gripping each side of her hips and pounded into her spread legs rapidly. This lasted for almost 10 minutes of endless grunting and moaning until his pounding became more desperate and quick. Pulling back out and slamming back in one last time, he emptied himself, causing her to moan loudly, her muscles vibrating in her own orgasm. He leaned against her, panting heavily into her ear until he regained his strength and pulled out. She hissed before collapsing against his chest for a few minutes. She tried to catch her breath as she pushed herself to find her underwear and pants laying a few feet away. She quickly dressed herself, then turned to her boyfriend.

Before she could lecture him of public indecency, her silenced her with his lips. The kiss was lingering and sweet, not carrying the spontaneity or roughness from the sex. He pulled away a couple centimeters away to watch her cheeks heat up in an embarrassing red.

"Shizuo-_mmf_!" Her sentence was cut short by dominating lips once again. This time the kiss had a pinch of roughness and she knew he wanted her to shut up. He pulled away again and her eyebrow twitched. No way was she going to listen to that silent demand.

"Shiz-_omf_!" His eyes were piercing hers in a mild glare before pulling away again.

"Hey-_mph_!" Now she was glaring back. There was a challenge in his eyes as he pulled away once again. "Fine." She grumbled. An arm wrapped around her back while the other hooked under her knees, scooping her in his arms. He strolled out of the dark and deserted alley, as if nothing had happened. She tried to hide her face behind her hair as some people glanced in their direction.

She sighed. And to think it all this happened because of Izaya.

* * *

He was coming from work earlier than usual, Tom letting him off early because he almost near killed one of his clients. According to his boss, he needed to cool his head and go home 2 hours earlier than normal. Reluctantly, he took his advice and strutted home. While he entered his building, he thought of maybe visiting his girlfriend's complex and say hi. Might as well, he hadn't visited in almost a week. Lately she had been busy with work and Noah and made almost no time for him now. It didn't know how it all started, but it was recently happening. He understood that she had to work him around her daily schedule, but he was starting to think she was avoiding him. He shook his head as he pressed the button in the elevator to her floor. It took less than a minute before the steel door slid open and he stepped out. If she was ignoring him, she had no damn reason to. He hesitated for a minute as he reached her door.

He would demand the answer if she really was ignoring him. But... What if her answer hurt him more? What if she finally grew tired of him? What if she was having an affair?! What would he do then? Obviously he would kick the lecher's ass for pursuing his girlfriend, but what after? Would he go back to her?

He growled at his thoughts. No way Anita was cheating on him! That would be absurd!

Still..

He raised his fist, about to pound on the door when it flung open, revealing a chatty Anita and Noah in mid-sentence. She stumbled into his chest before pulling back a few inches to glance up at Shizuo.

"Shizuo? What are you doing standing outside my door?!" She demanded, giving him a mild glare. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck in an almost sheepish way. Noah grinned and thankfully saved him from the awkward tension.

"Shizuo-dono!" The eight-year-old grinned and hugged his legs. He looked up at the blonde with hopeful eyes. "Are you coming to the park with us?"

"Uh-" He started but then was cut off by Anita. "He can't!"

Both Shizuo and Noah looked at Anita incredulously. "And why not." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why not Ani-chan~? It'll be fun!" A new voice entered and both adults tensed. The ex-bartender became rigid as he stared at Izaya in shock. The informant was smirking, wrapping an arm around Anita's shoulder.

"IZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!" The blonde raved, pulling his arm back to punch the flea. Anita quickly jumped in the middle, her arm's outstretched, taking a protective stance in front of the laughing male. Shizuo stopped his fist half way before it could collide with the mother's face. He glared at her before pulling his eyes to deep mahogany, staring hatefully at the informant.

"Ah~, Ani-chan you're my hero~!" He cheered gleefully.

"Shut the fuck up louse!"

Noah gasped and held his hands over his ears. "That's a bad word!" He yelped. Izaya chuckled at the child's innocence before nodding towards Shizuo. "That _is_ a bad word, Shizu-chan! Think of the children!" He gasped in mock and Anita rolled her eyes. She turned around and pointed towards her complex. "Get in before you get yourself killed or my place ruined. Noah!" Said boy flinched at his mother's tone. "Stay in with Izaya until I come in. Got it?"

He nodded vigorously before capturing Izaya's hand in his and pulling him in. "Come on Onii-chan!" The door shut softly behind them as she sighed and turned back towards Shizuo. The tall male was literally shaking in rage as he tried his best to not explode. She gently tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he slapped her hand away a little too forcefully. She winced as her hand started to throb in pain, probably bruise later too. She ignored it before clearing her throat, about to speak but was cut off. His bangs was covering his face, but telling by the pulsating vein on the croak of his neck, he was beyond furious.

"So you were busy because of that fucking flea?" He asked quietly, but his voice was strained.

"No." She answered confidentially. "I've been busy because of work and Noah. He just keeps dropping by every time I have a little free time, like now. I couldn't really tell you because I'd know how you would react. He just seems bored so I let him play with Noah for a little while."

When he didn't answer, she sighed. "You can come with us, you know. Noah wanted to go to the park, then we were gonna go to Russian Sushi. The choice' yours." She shrugged and turned around and poked her head behind the door. "Let's go guys!" She called.

It wasn't long until Izaya and Noah emerged from behind the door. Izaya was smirking as usual before he draped an arm around Anita's shoulders. In response, said woman sighed irritably before she was snatched away from his grip and into another's. Noah, oblivious to the tension hummed happily as he pressed the elevator button.

And as soon as they were outside, they're afternoon ended like expected. Izaya and Shizuo started to fight and soon ended with Shizuo chasing the other down the street. Anita blinked before sighing and continuing her day with Noah.

* * *

The next few days past by in a blur. Rumors flu by about Shizuo in a shitty mood. Most clients in debt were flying and sent to the hospitals more than usual. Anyone who was smart enough knew to stay a clear distance of the furious blonde. Especially in when in a bad mood. What was worse was that an infamous informant found a lot of free time in Ikebukuro. Street furniture was flung around and rage cries were heard constantly in the past few days. No doubt these rumors reached to the Latina's ears when she overheard a couple of her costumers chatting animatedly. She merely shook her head and continued to tend to her other costumers. It wasn't any of her business.

Well, it probably was, but she felt no need to duel on the matter.

As her shift ended, she threw her apron into her locker and plucked her purse out. She pulled it over shoulder and left the cafe, calling her good-bye's to her co-workers and employer. She sighed as she caught a glimpse of a fur-trimmed coat.

"Hey Ani-chan~!" He grinned, waving to her enthusiastically.

She seriously did not understand that man. Why did he bother her all during the week? Did he not have his own life? Maybe he was just doing it to bug Shizuo or just annoy her. Whatever is was, it was working because she sighed heavily.

"What is it." She snapped and brushed past him. His grin turned into a smirk as he followed her.

"Ah, can one not welcome their favorite human after a long day of work?"

"You say that as if you're not human yourself." She said, picking up her pace. "Whatever. I gotta get home and-"

"IZAAYAAA!"

Said man sighed. "Ah, Shizu-chan! Can't you see I'm trying to walk Ani-chan home? I have no time to play with you today!" He smiled as the ex-bartender stomped into view.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GONNA WALK HER HOME!" He bellowed. He was clutching a stop sign in his right fist.

"Gomen Ani-chan, maybe next time?" He grinned before darting off.

'Ani-chan' rolled her eyes before starting home.

"Hold it!" Shizuo growled out, tossing his stop sign. She froze, looking back at him expectantly. He glare as he stalked towards her. Without a warning, he threw her over his shoulder and walked towards a nearby alley.

"Mine." He muttered as he entered the dark and deserted lane.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, sorry for any grammatical errors! Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"You idiot!"

Well, surely he hadn't expected that kind of welcoming. He raised an eyebrow as he brushed past her, entering their apartment. She was still glaring at him heatedly as he ventured to the bathroom. He flicked the lights on and examined himself, growling as he realized that his bartender suit was scuffed up and dirtied from the road. He left the door open, ignoring the angry woman who placed her hands on her hips, still glaring at him as if it would burn holes into the side of his face. He was certainly not in the mood to deal with her in that attitude. He had a shitty day and _did not_ want a shitty night. Getting hit by a 2,000 pound truck will do that to a person.

She was tapping her foot furiously, an expectant gleam in her chocolate orbs.

"What do you want Anita." He barked, obviously annoyed.

That was not the best course of action. "I saw on t.v what happened!" She nearly screamed.

"Good." He snapped. "Then you would know that I ain't in the mood to deal with this."

"You got hit by a _fucking_ truck!" She bellowed angrily. "On a _couples_ program no less!"

He turned the faucet on warm water and began washing his calloused hands under the stream, not even bothering to glance at her enraged face. "I thought girlfriend's were supposed to be caring in this type of situation." He muttered, squirting hand soap in his palm.

"Are you even listening to me?!" She nagged dangerously.

He narrowed his eyes, his eyebrow twitching glaringly. He willed himself not to destroy the marble sink in frustration, no matter how tempting. He finally whipped his head around, his coffee brown eyes boring into her darker ones.

"Anita.." He started, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No!" She cut him short as her nose scrunched into a hard glare. "What the_ hell_ is wrong with you?! Did you know that could_ kill_ a person?! Are you an _idiot_!? Do you know how worried I was?!"

Realization dawned on him as to why she was acting up so suddenly. His glare softened and he gave her a blank expression. "You don't have to worry about me. My body can handle a lot."

That seemed to set her off more as she neared him. He stood his ground, not even flinching when she slapped him straight across the face. He was shocked in the most, but did not let the emotion slip through as he caught her second hand aimed at his face. She tried it with her other hand but failed as he caught her first hand. By then tears already were streaming down her face as she glared at him. She sniffled, her bottom lip quivering, letting a sob escape. His blank expression melted into another emotion, but she couldn't identify it at the moment as her vision blurred. The salty droplets rolled down her flushed cheeks to her chin before gravity defied them and they fell to the floor.

"Idiot." She spluttered out weakly.

"Who's the idiot?" He said quietly as he let go of her wrists. Once her arms drew to her sides he pulled her forcefully into his chest. His arms holding her tightly in place, making sure she did not escape. Her shoulders trembled slightly and she peaked a glance up at him. He had a frustrated look on his face, his cheeks tinged with pink, though the glint in his eyes were anything but angry.

"I'm not going to die, you idiot."

* * *

**A/n: If anyone didn't get it this is based after the very last episode of DRRR! But I'm sure the lot of you did :p**


	17. Chapter 17

Sleep did not came easily to her as she shifted in her bed uncomfortably. She huffed, slightly whining as she tossed and turned in their mattress. She finally settled with laying on her back, her eyes glaring at the ceiling in mild frustration. She looked over to her long-term boyfriend who was sleeping soundly. She narrowed her eyes at him, envious that he was able to sleep so comfortably. She groaned again as she tried to let sleep overwhelm her, but it wouldn't come. She huffed again, turning her pillow to the other side where it was cooler. She buried her face into the soft fabric, whining again as she shifted position.

She sighed loudly as she turned her body again, her leg over the other, the crook of her arms pillowing her head. She felt the bed dip slightly as Shizuo shifted in his sleep. She froze. If he woke him up no doubt he would be grumpy. She gently shut her eyes as she shifted again, this time more carefully and more mindful of the blonde's slumber.

She glanced at him and she swore she almost saw his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

Passing it off as a dream she sighed again, turning over again.

Without warning two arms shot out to her, pulling her into a broad, muscular chest. She squeaked in surprise of the sudden assault before glancing towards his face. There was a clear scowl on his lips, his eyes still notably shut. Thinking he was still asleep, she tried to maneuver her way out of his encasing arms. His gruff, annoyed voice cut through her futile attempts.

"Don't move." He muttered.

She gulped. "Did I wake you?" She asked the obvious.

He grunted in response, burying his nose into her hair. As he was sure that she wouldn't attempt an escape, his arm slacked over her waist, relaxing once again into her strawberry scented curls. Her muscles loosened in ease as she rest chin on the curve on his neck, one arm crushed under her body weight, the other draped over Shizuo's side.

This time, sleep did come easily.

* * *

Noah groggily woke up, the bright rays of sun warming his face, but also causing him to squint in irritation. He hefted his tiny body up in a sitting position. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he crawled out of bed. He stretched widely, the stiffness in his muscles cracking away. He yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth as he carried on towards the door. He twisted the knob, opening the door and slithering out. His tummy growled in a tired yelp for food. He complied and walked towards the kitchen, expecting to see his mother slaving over the stove as she did every morning. He paused when he realized he did not hear the clanking of dishes, or the sizzling of cooking oil. He entered the kitchen to confirm his suspicions. No one was in sight.

He pouted before idly shrugging and venturing towards her room, unannounced. The door creaked open and he slipped inside, stealthily. He wanted to wake up his mother,_ not_ Shizuo. According to her, it was definitely not the brightest of ideas, therefore he tried to avoid it. He stopped when he caught view of the two.

Anita's head was laid onto Shizuo's chest, her arms were clutching onto him gently, as if he was a teddy-bear. One leg was draped over both of his, almost hooked around them. Under half her body weight, Shizuo was sprawled out. His arms outstretched, soft snores escaping his slightly open lips. Their thick blanket was kicked from their bodies, almost falling off the foot of the bed. One of their pillows had managed to lay three feet away from the double bed on the cool floor. The other was located snugly under Shizuo's elbow, nowhere near his head. Noah blinked as he noticed a tiny pool of drool on Shizuo's shirt, trailing from Anita's mouth.

He blinked a couple of times until he sighed and made his way out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He guessed he'll settle for some pop-tarts.


	18. Chapter 18

She walked into work, as per usual. Checked in, as normal. Went to her locker and place her purse and coat in, like everyday. The daily work routine. What was different though was the flock of employees, all crowding her boss. In her curiosity, she joined in, pushing past some of her co-workers to get to the front. The stubby, short man, that was slowly going bald, had a hand clapped over a man's shoulder. It was a man she had never seen before. Kondou-san's eyes landed on hers and grinned.

"You're late Anita!" He scolded lightly. "If you were early this morning, you'd know that we have a new addition to our staff!" With a nod of his head, he gestured to the fairly average height man. "This is Kai Takahashi. You'll be training him to wait tables until he's qualified. 'Till then he'll be busing tables. Got it?"

Anita blinked in confusion. "Surely there's someone more suitable to do so?" She asked. She looked to her colleagues and they coward away from her penetrating stare, obviously reluctant to put in more hours after their usual shift. She sighed deeply before turning back to her boss.

"I'm sure you can handle it." He stated firmly, not leaving any room for questions.

She nodded before turning to the young male who has yet to speak a word. She smiled and held out her hand. "Anita Martinez." She stated with a grin. He grinned back broadly, showing off his perfect row of teeth. He took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "You can call me Kai."

"Then I guess it's only fair if you call me Anita then?" She retracted her hand, plunging it into her pocket.

He smiled again and nodded happily. "Please teach me all you know!" He chirped, causing Anita's smile to widen slightly. She couldn't help but think he was a little adorable.

* * *

A week went by and she would spend close to an hour after work to contribute in teaching Kai. So far he knew the basics, though no matter how much she would simplify her explanation, he couldn't get it. It was safe to say he was pretty ditzy. Though, after another hour after work when they were alone, he finally managed to get coffee to a table without spilling it or dropping it within 20 seconds. When she grinned and gave him a pat on the back he was smiling so brightly and engulfed her in a glomp, burying his face into her neck intimately. She flushed and asked him to get off. He did so, graciously thanking her on teaching him. She patted his head and his smile broadened. His dark brown eyes curved upwards as he tried to fix his wispy brunet locks.

For some reason, he really reminded her of Noah.

Though that thought had flew out the window at a plummeting rate when he forced his lips onto hers.

Anita's eyes widened to the point where they resembled saucers. She quickly pushed him off of her, her hand flying to her mouth, cupping it. He looked shocked at her violent reaction before his bashful face transmitted into a blank expression. He advanced towards her, his hands shot out to her hips, slamming his against hers.

"Kai!" She gasped in surprise. "I do not feel that way about you!"

He had an unnerving smirk on his face as he tried to press his lips against hers, but she snapped her head to the side. He scowled at her reluctant behavior.

"You don't have to feel that way about me. It's just sex."

"You mean rape." She snapped angrily, attempting to shove him off, but he proved more stronger. "I have a boyfriend, and a kid!" She nearly screamed.

"Hm." He hummed and pressed his lips against her neck.

"_Kai_!" She squirmed, panic riddling into her. She pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push away. "NO!" She jerked her knee hard against his groin. He doubled over in pain and she bawled up her fist and struck him across the face before bolting out the glass door, forgetting her purse and coat.

* * *

Thankfully the next day was her day off. She shuddered at the thought of what happened the night before. She was watching t.v absentmindedly, Noah perched on the couch as he engrossed his full attention in the movie, constantly asking her and Shizuo questions about the movie. The blonde was giving the child very vague answers, obviously reluctant on fueling the kid's curiosity. The only thing that seemed to be grating on her uneasy nerves was that he kept sparing glances at her unusual silent nature. She just knew he would ask her what was wrong anytime soon, and she dreaded the moment when it happened. Just as she was washing the dishes after dinner that evening, he snuck up on her, flicking her forehead to her surprise. She rubbed the sore spot with a pout, asking what he wanted.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"Mhm. Nothing." She muttered as she continued to wash and rinse the dishes. He narrowed his eyes at her back.

"I'm not buying the bullshit." He countered. "You've been acting weird since you came home yesterday. What, did the new trainee give you trouble or somethin'?"

She froze, gulping slowly. "No." She said quietly.

"He did." He stated. "What'd he do? Spill coffee all over the floor and you had to clean it up?" He smirked slightly at the thought.

"Just drop it Shizuo." She bit out. He raised an eyebrow, before furrowing them and placing his knuckles under his chin. "That's not it? Then what is it?"

She sighed deeply, knowing that he wasn't going to give up. Her shoulders slumped, her head hanging low as she turned the faucet off. She turned away, shaking her hands clean before brushing past him. His fist clasp on her forearm, stopping her in place.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him and sighed again. "You're right. He just spilled some coffee, I'm just pissed about it."

His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. "Anita-"

There was a sharp knock at the door. They both blinked and she shook her arm away from his grip. "I'll get it." She reached the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"Anita!" She paled as Kai stood there with a bouquet of daises. There was a blush on his cheeks as he shoved the flowers in her arms. In curiosity, Shizuo walked over with a raised brow at the shorter male. The young man in question gulped before straightening his grey suite. His dark eyes met coffee brown in a determined glare. "Are you, sir, Anita's boyfriend?!"

He stared at the 20-year-old in a blank glare. "Who're you?"

"I am Kai Takahashi." He nodded to himself before continuing. "I am sorry to inform you, but I am Anita's new lover!"

"Hah?" Both Anita and Shizuo said in sync.

The blonde's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "What did you say?!"

"All is fair in love in war." He said as he snatched Anita's hand. She blinked at him, raising her eyebrow as she tried to pull away. He ignored her, holding tightly onto her hand. Shizuo noticed this and yanked her away from him, pulling her behind him. "You're really pissing me off." He growled.

Kai sighed deeply, rubbing his temple as if annoyed. "I see how it is. I was afraid of this happening. Hm. It seems I'll have to win her over physically." He took a battle stance. Without warning he charged at Shizuo and Anita sighed.

* * *

Izaya laughed joyfully as he saw Kai Takahashi, a long time Anita stalker, go flying from the window at a shocking speed from the 19th floor of Shizuo's and Anita's apartment. He just knew that kid would be entertaining.

"Ah I love humans~!" He sang as he clapped his hands, watching as, unfortunately, Kai landed in a tree about 30 yards away.


	19. Chapter 19

He hadn't thought the responsibilities of becoming a parent were as complicated as some complained it to be, especially when Anita made it look so exceedingly easy. He had a new found respect that glazed over his old one for her. He thought changing a baby girl's diaper would be easy. Emphasis on the baby **_girl_**. So why was it as soon as he unwrapped little Kaiya's diaper for the first time, he was gifted with an out of control bladder?! For Christs sake, she was a girl! As far as he was concerned, he thought only boys were blessed with such aim. Of course the little brat started screaming in laughter. She thought it was funny at how he got piss on his fricking bartender suit. That was definitely Anita's daughter. What was worse was that the mother had the audacity to actually sneak in and take a picture of his grumpy face and stained suit. Though her excuse were for 'memories', she still paid for it later that night. Now _that_ was a 'memory'.

Another pain to becoming a parent were the guests. Fucking Shinra, that damn flea, Celty, and even that Sonohara girl were over a lot. He didn't mind Celty, or even that Sonohara chick that tagged along with her, but Shinra's awkward and infuriatingly bubbly baby talk to Kaiya was annoying. Not to mention that fucking flea was way too comfortable with her. She was _his_ daughter, not that filthy louse's! How did he even had the nerve to step into his home?! The only reason he didn't kill him right there and then was because Anita's scolding and Kaiya's erupt crying. He was still present when Izaya played with Kaiya, no way did he trust that stupid flea, even if Anita was there too. It was safe to say that they tried to ignore each other's presence, except when that dirt-bag started flirting with Anita. That was just crossing that damn line.

Also, Noah was the jealous type. It took awhile, but the kid eventually got used to Kaiya's presence. It was a real pain in the ass when the kid started to cause trouble and blame it on her. Seriously, how could a 6-month-old infant break a lamp?! Anita immediately smacked him over the head and scolded him. It took a couple time outs and grounding before the brat got it in his thick skull that the two parents were neither amused nor convinced of his obvious lying. Now the kid just ignored Kaiya altogether, though Shizuo had caught him a couple of times gently smiling at her when she was asleep. Being an older brother himself, he knew the feeling of helpless jealousy of affection, he couldn't really blame him. He would get over it soon enough.

Kaiya Heiwajima was born in the winter, a week after Noah's birthday. A Sagittarius, Anita concluded - not that he really paid attention to Zodiac signs like his lover. Her birth was unexpected and a pain in the ass as well, but it was satisfyingly rewarding. Especially when he got to hold her for the first time. The pain in the ass part was when Anita had just welcomed him from an infuriating day. He had a run-in with that stinkin' flea and had chased him all over Ikebukuro just to run into lot of unsuspecting young gang members. You'd think they were smart enough to see that he was definitely not in the mood. Lord had only blessed him with such hindrances in his lifetime. He had managed to stumble home with a scowl and slightly scuffed up suit. Just as he had expected, Anita opened the door to bombard him with nagging questions of his whereabouts. What he hadn't expected was her rambling to come to a halt before something splash onto the floor under her feet. He looked down onto the floor by her ankles to see clear liquid running down her legs to pool around her bare feet. He almost thought she peed herself before she exclaimed that her water broke.

What was rewarding as well was after the duration of two weeks, Kaiya finally opened her eyes. Her eyes were just like her mothers, wide, wondering, and nice shade of brown. He couldn't help but smile a little more each day after that. She was definitely cute, he could admit that. A month and a half later did he finally agree to Shinra's bantering and pestering of wanting to see Kaiya for himself. Of course Celty and Sonohara had came along. Despite being headless, she had cried when _Shinra_ started out his baby-talk. It was safe to assume that she had found the underground doctor more scary than she did the dullahan. Anri Sonohara was shy at first, but even she had a chance to hold the baby after Anita had convinced her that it was alright. The day after that, Izaya had slipped in when Shizuo was at work and played with the baby, remarking on how cute and gentle she was despite being related to 'Shizu-chan'. Of course the blonde had walked in from work just as he stated that and it took an hour a convincing from Anita to not throw any of the furniture at him. Annoyingly so, the damn louse decided to nickname Kaiya ; Kaiya-pyon. Fucking prick.

Anita seemed to do her job as a mother so easily. She seemed gentler than before, where her fuse was always short. Shizuo himself seemed the opposite. He was much more stressed thanks to the infant's endless wailing for either food or a fresh change of diapers. He came to the conclusion that all babies do was eat, sleep, poop, and cry. How could Anita even do it the first time?!

Though despite Kaiya's cries and stinky diapers, even though she threw up on him a couple times and woke him up in the middle of the night almost every night, he had never felt the indescribable urge to protect her from the whole world. The urge was different from the one he felt for Noah, but a little similar to the one he felt for Anita. It was like if any boy were to walk into her life, regardless of how perfect he was for her, he would have to kill them. No, he hated them already. And even though she had managed to irritate him in the past so lividly, he would never regret anything.

"Daddy!"

He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt a tug at his pants. He glanced down just as the wind had tousled with his already messy hair. The smoke of his burning cigarette blew in the little 6-year-old's face, causing her to be thrown into a fit of coughs. A frown tugged at his lips. "Didn't I tell you not to come out when I'm smoking?"

"I know!" She agreed with a sheepish look. "But Mommy said to Noah to tell me to tell you that dinner's ready!"

Even though her young age, she was extremely talkative. For the most part she talked of petty, silly things that 6 year-old's would talk of, and he chose to block out most of it, occasionally nodding or grunting in response to her questions. Anita was the one who usually responded with such enthusiasm. Noah usually openly ignored her questions or snap at her to go away on occasion, leaving the happy-go-lucky child to pout and leave her brother's room. Anita had blamed his attitude on puberty, which was most likely true.

Shizuo shook his thoughts away and immediately tossed his cigarette, crushing it under his shoe before opening the door more of where Kaiya's head popped out.

"Alright, let's go then." He gave a small smile to the beaming child, walking into the warm home.


End file.
